Hidden Talents
by DreamsofPurpleRoses
Summary: There is much more to Harry Potter than anybody ever expected. Voldemort wants to know what. Harry just wants to  go back to Hogwarts, but instead he will learn things about himself that even he wasn't aware of. With a little persuasion.
1. Chapter 1

A shriek rang out through the Dursely household. The owner of the sound was none other than Petunia Dursely, who was standing in the door of her nephew's bedroom. The cause of her shriek was the state of the bedroom that she saw before her eyes.

"This place is filthy!" She yelled, her face crinkled in disgust.

Harry Potter, who was lying on his bed and counting the dots on the celling, looked around at these words. He took in the books splayed all over the floor, half read; to the clothes which hadn't been washed in weeks in heaps around the room. He laid his head back down and shrugged. "I suppose it is."

Petunia's eye brows drew together. "Well?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Well what?"

"Aren't you going to clean it up?" Her hands were on her bony hips now, a sure sign that she meant business.

Harry glanced around again. "Probably not." He said truthfully.

His aunt scowled. "Well, I'm not going to clean it up."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I don't believe I asked you to." He had to suppress a laugh at Petunia's furious expression. Her mouth opened and closed a bit, obviously trying to find a retort, but eventually threw her hands up and walked away, muttering under her breath.

Harry made himself comfortable again. He could tell this was going to be a long summer. He had only been at the Dursely's for three weeks and already it was too much. The threat of his godfather kept the Dursely's somewhat subdued, but it wasn't like they were treating him nicely. Dudley still picked on him, Vernon still yelled at him, and Petunia…well, she was still the same as well. All three of them were really getting on Harry's nerves.

It wasn't like he had nothing to worry about without them adding to it all. First off he had to worry about Sirius getting caught and dragged back to Azkaban. Given his godfather's reckless streak it was bound to happen. It was only a matter of time before Sirius attempted to visit him. Then he might be seen. Both muggles and wizards were after him. The odds weren't good.

And of course there was Voldemort to worry about. Harry shuddered at the memory. It was still so very clear in his head. Nothing had happened so far, but knowing Voldemort…something would. Something bad. The Dark Lord hadn't seemed too happy when he had escaped with the port key after the third task. He was sure to come after him soon. The only question was when.

To top it all off, Percy had gone missing. Harry had received a letter yesterday with the news. Percy was supposed to visit the Burrow three days ago, but he hadn't shown. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley weren't too concerned at first. He could have been held up at work, like always. But when the day passed, they started to grow a little anxious. Percy always kept his word. Mr. Weasley had flumed the Ministry, asking if they had seen him. They told him that Percy had left hours ago, and that he did not have the proper authorization to use this fireplace, so could he please leave. It was then that Mrs. Weasley began to really worry. She contacted everyone they knew, in vain. No one had seen Percy. It was as if he had vanished.

Harry didn't care much for Percy, but he was still concerned. A missing person definitely wasn't good at this time. Not with Voldemort around. Although Harry didn't want to think of that possibility. Percy was probably just…just getting some work done or something. Voldemort couldn't be involved. What could he want with Percy, anyway?

No, there had to be a different reason. A more likely reason. A less scary reason. Harry ran his hands through his hair. Could he just go back to Hogwarts already? He wouldn't have to worry at Hogwarts. There he was safe. Everybody was safe because Dumbledore was there. And Dumbledore could protect them all. Voldemort couldn't get Harry at Hogwarts. While he remained here at Privet Drive, he was venerable. He could feel it. Dumbledore kept saying he was safe and everything would be fine. But some part of him screamed that he was in danger; that he should get away while he still could.

He trusted Dumbledore, though, and stayed. Even though it felt like a horrible idea. It was weird…it was almost like he could sense the Dark Lord. Not through the scar connection, no. But in another way. With his magic, it seemed like. Voldemort was close… too close for Harry's liking. This freaked him out and he really wanted to tell someone about it. But who? If he wrote to anybody it could be intercepted. This summer was really starting to suck.

The only upside was that he had made a friend. Not a teenager. Not even a human. People his own age didn't associate with him outside of school. No, it was a snake that he had made friends with. A snake he had named Red, because of its bright red scales. He had met the snake when he had been in the backyard hiding from anymore chores. Red had been delighted to meet a Parseltoungue, and they had become instant friends. Red was probably one of the only reasons he hadn't run away yet. The snake made him laugh. It was one of his best friends. Harry had visited him almost every day; each day better than the last. He had sent Hedwig away to protect her from the Dursley's, so Red was all he had left.

He was lost in day dreams, when he a shout brought him back to reality. "BOY, GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Harry rolled his eyes again, but got up and made his way downstairs, first grabbing his wand, just in case. He trudged down the stairs, dragging his feet. He really didn't want to deal with his uncle at the moment. His uncle was waiting for him at the bottom, an angry look on his face.

"How dare you talk to your aunt that way, boy!" Vernon yelled, spit flying from his mouth. Harry leaned against the rail, arms crossed, waiting out the lecture that was sure to come. "You need to show us respect. You're lucky we allow you to stay in this house! If it was up to me, you'd be gone! You are ungrateful for everything your aunt and I give you!"

Harry scoffed. "Oh, because you've given me so much."

"I will not tolerate this, boy! We'll cut off your meals and lock you up in that room for the rest of the summer!" Vernon threatened, his face purple.

"I'm sure my godfather would just love that, now wouldn't he?" Harry smirked at the livid expression on his uncle's face. Vernon's eyes shook for a second in anger, till he eventually pointed at the back door and said, "Go…just go do your chores."

Harry obeyed and walked out in the garden, though not to do his chores. It was dark outside, and the moon shone overhead. Harry loved times like these. It was so peaceful. He took a seat in the soft grass, feeling the soft breeze brush across his face. _"Red…Red are you out here?" _He hissed in parseltongue.

Another hissing noise greeted him. A long, red snake slithered out of a bush. Its scales had a glow in the moon light. _"Harry! I wasss afraid you had forgotten me."_ Red made his way over to Harry and slunk up onto his shoulders.

Harry laughed, so glad to see his friend again. "_I could never forget about you, Red. You're my favorite snake."_

The snake gave a hissing chuckle. _"And you are my favorite parsssseltongue."_

Harry smiled, stroking Red's scales. "_I'm one of the only parseltongues."_

"_Exactly. That'sss why you're my favorite." _Red rested his head on Harry's lap. _"How isss your magic coming, little one?"_

Harry hesitated for a second. Red was constantly asking him about his magic, and telling him to practice. He kept telling Harry that he was very powerful, and should use this to his advantage. He had told Red all about the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters. Red seemed determined to prepare him for any encounter with Voldemort. Red shook his head. _"You haven't been practicing, have you?"_

"_No…" _Harry admitted, ashamed. _"I can't anyway. The Ministry would know if I performed magic."_

"_Not if you usssed wandlesssss magic…" _Red hissed, staring at Harry with unblinking eyes.

Harry sighed. _"I've told you time and time again, Red, that I can't do wandless magic. Not even Voldemort can." _

The snake seemed to roll his eyes._ "But you can! You are more powerful than the Dark Lord. I know you are. We just have to harnesss that power, little one. You could be great, powerful. You would no longer have to fear the Dark Lord." _Harry wiggled uncomfortably under the inspecting gaze.

"_Maybe you haven't noticed, but I don't even know how to do wandless magic. Dumbledore doesn't even know. How in the world am I supposed to?" _Red slid of his lap and onto the ground. He slithered over to a rock and picked it up with his teeth. He dropped it in front of Harry. _"Listen very carefully to me, little one. Clear your mind and focus all your magic on this rock. If you do this, you can levitate it."_

Harry was really starting to get annoyed. "I already told you I can't! Can you please drop it?"

Red slithered back, like he was hurt. Harry instantly felt bad. Red was just trying to help him. _"Look, I'm sorry. But please, can we just not talk about that right now?"_

"_Fine…" _Red agreed. Suddenly, he froze, head held high, eyes searching_. "Do you smell that?" _Harry sniffed but smelt nothing out of the ordinary. Whatever it was really bothered Red. The snake again wrapped himself around Harry's shoulders, hissing quietly.

"_I smell wizards…" _There was a rustling noise, and Harry stood up, wand in hand. Still, it was only him and Red in the backyard. _"Are you sure?"_ Harry asked, looking around. But he could tell. He could feel a magical presence nearby. Five magical presences. He closed his eyes, trying to focus in. They were close…very close. And they…they…his eyes shot open. "_Death Eaters!"_

"Show yourselves!" He shouted, staring at the exact place they were hiding. The invisibility shields went down, and five Death Eaters were revealed to him, all with their masks off and wands out. The group consisted of Lucius Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Bellatrix Lestrange, and Fenrir Greyback.

"How did you know we were here, Potter?" Lucius asked, walking forward in front of the group.

"_I could smell that werewolf from miles away with his stink. I thought it was merely a wet dog." _Red laughed. Harry laughed too. This did not go over well with the Death Eaters. Greyback seemed to know it was him that was being spoken about in the snake language.

He lifted his wand. "Accio snake!" Red shot off from around Harry's shoulders and into Greyback's out stretched hand. "What do we have here, eh? This your little friend?" He squeezed, causing Red to hiss and squirm.

Harry stalked forward, anger in his eyes. "Give him back!" He screamed. "You're hurting him!"

Bellatrix laughed her insane laugh. "You should be more worried about yourself, little Harry. When the Dark Lord gets his hands on you, you'll be oh so sorry."

Harry paid her no heed, his eyes locked on Greyback and the struggling snake in his iron grip. "I said give him back! Now!" Some force leaped up inside him, encouraging his anger. He started to shake.

"_Wand…lessss…magic…" _Red choked. Harry still had no idea how to do it, but it was like his magic already knew. He could feel it building up inside him.

"Maybe I should just kill the thing. Teach you a little bit of manners, eh?" Greyback closed his hand even tighter, causing Red to hiss in pain. "Snakes are dirty little animals. I've never liked them."

"GIVE HIM BACK!" He raised his wand threateningly, till it too was pulled out of his hand. Lucius caught it, shaking his head, smirking. "Temper, temper, Potter. You won't need this where you're going."

Harry's whole body shook in anger. "I'm warning you…" He said in a low voice.

"Oh, little itty bitty Potter is mad at us. We better do what he says or he may go running off to his mommy!" The Death Eaters laughed, making Harry even angrier. "Just kill it already, Greyback. We don't want to keep the Dark Lord waiting." Greyback grabbed the snake in both hands and twisted. Red fell still.

"NO!" Harry seemed to explode, his hands shooting forward. A blast shook the whole yard as Greyback was knocked off his feet and through six fences, landing in a yard seven houses away, bleeding from his head. Harry made a move to go after Red, but the other four Death Eaters stood in his way. Lucius pointed a shaking finger at him. "I'm not sure what you just did, but we're done messing around. You're coming with us." He lifted his wand. Harry was too fast. He moved his hand in a swiping motion, and Lucius crumpled to the ground, groaning as blood soaked his shirt. He turned to Bellatrix and ropes twisted around her. She fell cursing and struggling. Crabbe and Goyle were taken down with two Reducto spells.

With this done he ran, tears streaming down his face, towards Greyback's unconscious body. _"Red!"_ He called out. "_Red, can you hear me?"_ There was no answer. He fell by Greyback's side, searching. He saw a spot of color under the Werewolf, so he flipped the body over and found Red, lying still in the grass.

"_Red!"_ He cried, cradling the snake in his arms. "_Red, wake up! Wake up…please…"_

There was a tiny hiss. "_You did a good job…little one._" Harry stopped his sobbing, and looked down. Red was smiling at him. Well, at least it was as much of a smile as a snake could give._ "I'm in pain…I can't move…you have…to get away…they will take you…now that they know…what you can do."_

"_I'm not leaving you here." _Harry said, holding the snake closer, protecting it. "I'm not leaving without you." He said these words normally, to reassure himself.

"How very noble of you." Said a voice from behind him. He turned and looked up into the angry face of Lucius Malfoy. The Death Eater raised his wand, pointing it directly in between Harry's eyes. "The Dark Lord will be very interested to hear what you did back there, Potter. He may have to ask you a few questions…I think you understand what I am talking about." He smirked. "It's my job to bring you to him. I'll be rewarded greatly…" Before he could say the spell, however, Red jumped up from Harry's lap and bit deep into Lucius's arm. Lucius screamed, shaking his arm wildly. Red did not let go.

Lucius grabbed the snake and pulled, yanking it out of his arm. "Why you blasted little thing, how dare you!" Harry made a move to take Red from him, until hands grabbed his shoulders and forced him to his knees. His arms were pulled behind him, preventing any movement. Red was still struggling in Lucius's grip. "Stun the damn thing!" Lucius yelled. Bellatrix obliged, and Red froze.

"Please let him go." Harry begged. Lucius glared and limped closer to him. "We'll see." He pointed his wand again at Harry, said a spell, and everything went dark…

His head hurt when he woke up, and he was extremely dizzy. The first thing he noticed was that he wasn't lying down. Had he fallen asleep at the window again? He shook his head trying to clear it. He attempted to wipe the sleep from his eyes but his hands would not budge. He opened his eyes groggily and looked down. His hands were tied to the arms of a chair. So were his legs. It was at this moment he began to panic. He was strapped to a chair, in the middle of a dark room with no one around. For a second his panicked mind forgot everything that had happened. Then it hit him full force. Red, the Death Eaters, the wandless magic…everything.

He realized what it meant. Voldemort was close by. In fact he could be right outside the door. This revaluation doused him in fear, and he began shaking. If Voldemort knew that he could do wandless magic…well it would lead to nothing good. He struggled, but the bonds did not loosen, nor did they budge at all. He was stuck, fully and completely. He briefly wondered where Red was, and if he was alright. Lucius and Greyback had seemed intent on killing him. Hopefully Voldemort with his love of snakes would let Red go. It was, after all, Harry he wanted.

It wasn't until ten minutes had past that anything happened. There were footsteps and hushed voices. Harry looked toward the door, waiting for someone to enter. And enter someone did. A pale, white hand opened the door. It was soon followed by the Dark Lord himself and the Death Eaters that had been at Number 4 Privet Drive with the exception of Greyback. The door closed behind them. The Death Eaters took their places against the wall, while Voldemort came forward. The Dark Lord didn't look much different from the last time Harry had seen him in the Graveyard, except that his eyes were a brighter red, and his cheeks weren't so sunken anymore.

His scar started to throb as Voldemort came closer and closer, a smile playing on his lips at the sight of Harry, utterly trapped, unable to escape. He put the pain in the back of his mind. There were questions to be asked. "Where is Red?" he demanded. Voldemort laughed, walking closer.

"You mean your little snake friend? Him and I had a lovely little chat about you and your…capabilities." Voldemort grabbed his chin, forcing his face up. He stared into Voldemort's scarlet eyes, seeing the happiness in them. "My Death Eaters told me all about what happened, Harry. It seems as though you have a gift. The only question is how we can harness it." He let go of Harry's face and walked to the middle of the room. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a rock. It dropped to the ground with a thud. Voldemort walked back over to Harry's side and whispered into his ear. "Lift it."

Harry shook his head. "I can't." Voldemort placed his hand on Harry's shoulder, digging his nails into Harry's skin. "Don't lie to me, Harry. I know you can. My Death Eaters know you can. So do it."

Harry tried to focus in on the rock and just the rock like Red had told him, but he had too much on his mind. He lifted his hand slightly, hoping this would help. The rock remained still. "I can't. I just can't. It happened on accident." Voldemort sighed. "Perhaps you need some incentive, hmmm?" He looked at his Death Eaters. "Crabbe, Goyle. Go get the prisoner."

The two left, leaving Harry wondering who the prisoner could possibly be. Voldemort placed one of his fingers on Harry's scar. Harry hissed in pain. "You can hide it all you want, Harry, but I will make your magic come forward, no matter what it takes." He removed the finger and stepped away from Harry.

Moments later Crabbe and Goyle came back, dragging a broken and beaten Percy Weasley between them. "Percy!" Harry yelled, struggling against his bonds. Percy was dragged next to Voldemort and dropped painfully onto the ground. Percy was black and blue, with one of his eyes swollen. His arm looked like it was broken. He lifted his head to look at Harry. "I-I'm sorry…I didn't…believe you, Harry…"

"Percy! What did you do to him?" Harry pulled against his bonds again.

"That doesn't matter at the moment. Now, you can either do as I tell you, or Weasley here can experience the horrors of the Cruciatus curse." Voldemort pointed his wand at Percy.

"I already told you I can't!" Harry yelled. Why didn't Voldemort understand? There was no way he could move that rock without his wand. It had been an accident, a complete accident. He doubted it would ever happen again, let alone when he ordered it to.

Voldemort shook his head. "Such lies, Harry…" Harry closed his eyes as Voldemort whispered the dreaded words, but he could not block out the screams.

"Please…leave him alone…" Harry begged.

Voldemort laughed. "Not until you choose to cooperate." Harry opened his eyes and looked at Percy, withering and screaming on the floor. He couldn't stand it. That was Ron's brother who was being tortured. He wanted to do something, anything.

"Stop it!" The bonds seemed to loosen as his anger grew. "Stop it now!" Instead of obeying him, Voldemort increased the curse, causing Percy to twitch insanely.

"Are you going to stop me, Harry?" Voldemort was testing him. Harry didn't want to obey him. There had to be another way. It was simple when he let his magic take over. Voldemort wanted to see some wandless magic? Well he was going to get some wandless magic…

He scanned the wall, looking for the right person. Crabbe and Goyle would do nicely. He slipped into both of their minds at once, delivering the same order. Both of their faces went blank, and they stepped forward. Harry waited for the right opportunity when Voldemort was completely distracted, then made the two men attack. Crabbe turned and punched Bellatrix square in the nose. She shrieked when blood began pouring down her face, before attacking back, asking Crabbe what the bloody hell he was doing.

Goyle, on the other hand, jumped on top of Voldemort, making the curse stop and Percy to fall limp on the floor. While Goyle and Voldemort were struggling, the bonds fell away from Harry's hands and feet, and he was allowed to go over to Percy's side. Nobody noticed in all the chaos. Crabbe was battling both Lucius and Bellatrix, although he was losing. Goyle was doing an excellent job at keeping Voldemort pinned.

"Percy…Percy, can you hear me? We have to leave." Harry shook Percy's shoulder, receiving no response. He attempted to lift Percy up, but proved too weak. It was then that Voldemort had finally had enough. He grabbed his wand and suddenly everybody was frozen. Crabbe had Lucius in a headlock, while Bellatrix tried to stanch her bleeding nose. Goyle looked worse for wear, though Voldemort had not a scratch. "Harry, Harry, Harry…look at all the trouble you caused." He came over and picked up Harry by his throat. "Was that an accident, hmmm?" Harry came back to himself, and his magic settled down. Crabbe and Goyle were no longer under his control. Voldemort unfroze the others, ordering them to leave and take Percy with them. "Don't harm him. He could be useful later." He added, as Bellatrix looked on the verge of killing everybody in sight. She sighed and grabbed Percy by his shirt, dragging him out of the room. When the door slammed shut, Voldemort began laughing evilly.

"We're going to have so much fun, Harry." He was shoved back into the chair, and the bonds rewrapped themselves, except these ones were chains instead of rope. Harry shook at the look on Voldemort's face. He knew without asking what Voldemort had planned for him. "You're gift is trigged by anger and pain. Luckily, I know how to cause pain." He waved his wand and a table appeared behind him. It was covered in knifes of varying lengths, bottles of strange liquids, and all other sorts of torture devices. "So many options…but I know which one I'm going to use first." Voldemort's wand pointed directly at his heart. Harry again struggled. The pain…he couldn't let it happen.

It was pointless. Voldemort wasn't going to miss his opportunity. "Crucio!"

Oh the pain. It ripped at him, burned him, cut away at his sanity. There was nothing to do but scream. He wasn't allowed the luxury of moving, so the pain did not lessen. It only got worse. Harry's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he shook. Why wouldn't it just end? "Feel the agony, Harry…that is only the beginning. We have so much time. Hours, days…" Harry was only half listening. Blood dribbled out of his mouth, mixing with the tears that ran down his face. Cuts began appearing all over his skin, bleeding freely. Voldemort did not let up. The curse increased. Voldemort seemed incredibly pleased with something. "Please…stop…" Harry begged. Much to his surprise, the spell ended.

Voldemort was stroking his head, like he would an obedient puppy. "Very good, Harry. I'm impressed." When his vision cleared slightly, he saw what the Dark Lord was talking about. The table that had held the instruments of horror was no more. All that was left was a charred piece of metal that was smoking slightly. It had been twisted at weird angles and thrown. Harry's mouth hung open. "Did…did I do…that?" he rasped, shocked. Voldemort's fingers gripped the back of his neck.

"Yes…isn't it amazing? I knew you were powerful…but this…this is incredible. We have so much more to do, Harry. You're magic has no bounds. You only need the pain to power it." After getting over the shock Harry felt the after pain of the curse start to fill him. His head slumped to the side, resting on his shoulder. He hurt so much.

Voldemort came into his line of sight holding a dagger in his left hand. "Dumbledore had no idea…" He said, coming closer. "I'm going to break you into the perfect little weapon, Harry. It will take a while, but that's alright. Take as long as you like. I don't mind…not at all."

Then the dagger came down, and all Harry knew was pain and the sounds of his own screams…


	2. Chapter 2

The torture only ended when he passed out. Voldemort had left him in the room, tied to the chair, covered in blood, promising to come back soon. It had been three hours since he had come to. He had given up trying to escape after an hour. The chains did not budge, and his magic was too preoccupied with healing him to help in his escape.

The worry was driving him crazy. Worry about Red, about Percy, and about what Voldemort had planned for him. With nothing else to do in this empty cell it was all he could think about. He wished Red were here so he could talk to the snake about what was on his mind. But he wasn't. Voldemort still had him somewhere in this place. Harry hoped beyond hope that Voldemort hadn't killed his friend. If Red was dead…well, he would probably lose it. As long he was away from Sirius and his friends, Red was the only one who cared about him. If only Voldemort would let him see Red just one more time, he would be okay. But he knew that probably wasn't going to happen. Voldemort wanted to break him. Letting Harry have one of his best friends wouldn't help with that at all.

Throughout the whole torture session, Voldemort had been whispering in his ear, saying how he would craft Harry into his own little weapon, and how Harry wouldn't be any able to disobey him ever again. He had said nothing about Percy or Red, and every time Harry asked it earned him another round of pain. Voldemort told him he should be worrying about himself and not others, because he had found something that would work perfectly towards his goal. He hadn't told Harry what it was, only that it was painful.

Harry leaned his head against the back of the chair and closed his eyes. He wanted to go back to sleep, except he knew that he couldn't. He didn't want to be out of it when Voldemort came back. He was going to fight the Dark Lord every step of the way. No way was he going to be Voldemort's weapon.

His hands were numb from the suffocating chains holding them to the chair. Voldemort was taking no chances with him. Harry hoped he scared Voldemort. It would get the Dark Lord back for everything he had done. From killing his parents to chaining him here. Although he didn't know how this would work, since he was scared of Voldemort as well. All that torture was still playing through his mind. He shivered. Voldemort's red eyes were etched into his mind. Harry guess it was all just a matter of who feared who most.

God was he tired. His eyes drooped a bit. His magic was telling him to get some sleep so it could speed up the healing process. Maybe he could sleep for just a moment. Voldemort hadn't come yet and probably wouldn't come for a while. He let his head drop to the side. Just a little snooze wouldn't hurt…

A slap took him from his nap. His face stung and tears appeared in his eyes. Fenrir Greyback was standing in front of him, a smug look on his face. When Harry didn't immediately react, Greyback slapped him again. "Get up, Potter." He ordered. Harry shook his head, trying to clear the sleep from it.

The chains were released so Greyback could grab him by the neck and haul him to his feet. Harry's legs were asleep from sitting so long and he crumpled to the floor. Growling in annoyance, Greyback picked him back up by his arm and held a hand with sharp nails to the back of his neck. "You're gonna pay for what you did, Potter. But later. Dark Lord wants you at the moment. I hope he'll let me stay and watched you be tortured. It'd only be fair." Harry saw for the first time that under his coat, Greyback's chest was bandaged. The werewolf noticed him looking. "See what ya did, Potter? Snape was able to bandage me up. You won't be so lucky next time I get my hands on you." He punctuated these words by digging his nails into Harry's neck. A small trickle of blood ran down from where Greyback broke skin.

Greyback shoved him forward and forced him to walk out of the room, even though each step hurt Harry immensely. As they were walking down the hall, a thought came to Harry's mind to try and escape. He twisted his arm and managed to get out of Greyback's grip. He attempted to run, but Greyback grabbed his other arm, that was broken, and squeezed. Harry let out a scream. "Bad move, Potter. Trying to escape is a stupid idea. Death Eaters are all over the place. You won't get far."

Greyback forced him onward, keeping a tight grip on Harry's broken arm. They went down hallway after hallway, passing door after door. Harry tried to guess where they were, but didn't have a clue. It was big, well decorated, and dark. He supposed it could be the Riddle manor, as he remembered it a bit from the dream he had had in his fourth year. He couldn't be sure. Greyback moved at a brisk pace, only slowing down as they reached a huge pair of doors. Harry knew these doors lead somewhere important. His scar began stinging. Voldemort was close by.

Pausing just for a moment, Greyback pushed open the doors and entered, pushing Harry in front of him. Harry was right. Voldemort sat on a throne at the end of the smaller than he would have imagined room. Something told him that this wasn't the throne room, but something just as important.

Voldemort was deep in thought, and it wasn't until Greyback had shoved Harry to his knees in front of Voldemort, that the Dark Lord looked up. A snakelike smile appeared on Voldemort's face as he saw Harry. It was a smile that made him shiver. "Bring him closer." He hissed. Greyback picked Harry up again dropped him at Voldemort's feet. Harry's green eyes stared up at Voldemort, scared stiff. "Leave us, Greyback. When our guest arrives, bring him here. He should be here shortly." Greyback gave a curt nod and left, closing the door loudly behind him. Harry and Voldemort were left alone.

Voldemort reached out and grabbed Harry's face in his hands, examining it. Harry's scar burned like no tomorrow. He ripped his face out of Voldemort's grasp and pushed himself backwards, wanting to get away. Voldemort wouldn't allow that. He waved his wand and chains shot out of the throne and wrapped tightly around Harry's arms, legs, and chest. They pulled him back, holding him close to the Dark Lord's throne. Voldemort ran his fingers through Harry's hair while Harry struggled, pulling at the bonds with his good arm. "Harry…today is very important. Our guest has something for you. It is a shame that you don't look more presentable, but the torture was worth it. After today you will do whatever I say, Harry. You'll be my perfect little weapon."

Harry moved his head away for Voldemort's stroking fingers in an act of defiance. This got him a smack on the back of the head, and Voldemort yanking him back to the preferred spot. Harry decided he wouldn't do that again. "Tell me, Harry, are you afraid?"

Harry didn't answer. He wouldn't give Voldemort the satisfaction. Voldemort's hands moved to the back of his neck and squeezed painfully. "Answer me."

"No," Harry growled.

Voldemort sighed. "Enjoy this disobedience while you can. It will end soon."

And as if on cue, the doors opened and Greyback ushered in a very skinny, wiry looking man with glasses, who was carrying a black box. The man stumbled forward when Greyback pushed him, nervous and shaking slightly. Greyback backed out of the room and slammed the doors shut.

The man remained were he stood, uneasy, his eyes on the floor. Voldemort seemed extremely happy. "Come forward," He ordered. The man lurched forward, approaching hesitantly. He stopped just short of the Dark Lord's throne, bowing low. He glanced up and locked eyes with Harry. Pity is what Harry saw in this man's eyes.

"You are Adamus?" Voldemort questioned.

The man nodded. "Did you bring it?" Again the man nodded and held out the black box. "Open it." Adamus complied, unlatching the locks on each side of the box and lifting the lid. Harry leaned forward a bit to see what was inside. There was a circle of metal, like a thick necklace, and a sort of remote. Voldemort smiled widely. "Very good. Does it work?"

Adamus gulped. "Of course," His voice was rather high pitched.

"Show me." Adamus looked up, surprised.

"Now?" Voldemort nodded and indicated Harry. Adamus stood up shakily and walked over to Harry, who was trying to piece together what was going on. He kneeled down next to the injured boy. His hands fumbled as he pulled out the circle of metal, which Harry found looked a lot like a collar this close up. Voldemort dug his fingers into Harry's hair and yanked back, letting his neck be forced out. It was then that Harry realized that this collar was for him. He tried to fight, but Voldemort just pulled harder on his hair, making him gasp in pain.

Adamus took out his wand and waved it over the metal collar. It popped open. He extended the collar towards Harry's neck, a sad look on his face. The collar was near his neck, and suddenly it flew out of Adamus's hands and latched on. It tightened, cutting off his air supply. His face turned blue, and he fell forward. His hands were on his neck, trying to take off the collar, but it seemed fused with his skin. Choking noise came from him as he struggled, eyes nearly popping out of his head. He saw Adamus grab the remote control and press a button. The pressure was released, allowing Harry to suck in sweet breathes of air.

Voldemort pulled out his wand and pointed it at Adamus. He said a spell and the man was thrown backwards, landing in a heap on the cold tile floor a few feet away. "What was that?" Voldemort hissed, furious that Adamus had almost killed his precious weapon.

"I-I'm sorry," Adamus stammered. "The collar was just adjusting its self to the boy's neck."

Voldemort glared and flicked his wand. Adamus gripped his stomach like he was in pain. The remote fell from his hand. He watched as the remote flew through the air and into Voldemort's grip.

Voldemort looked down, inspecting the remote. He turned a knob slowly and hit a button.

Harry screamed as the collar burned him horribly. Fire was scorching every part of him. It hurt more than the Cruciatus cruse. Tears poured down his face, completely out of his control. So much pain…the collar seemed to sink deeper into his skin, intent on causing him as much agony as possible.

Then it stopped. The collar loosened just a bit. Harry was bent double, breathing hard, shaking. Voldemort was grinning. "Look what you did, Harry." When he pulled himself together, Harry lifted his head and saw what the Dark Lord was talking about. There were giant holes in the walls, placed all around the room. Plaster littered the floor. "The collar works." Voldemort looked to Adamus, who was still on the floor, looking more than a little shocked. "Can it work to get his magic to do what I tell it to do?"

Adamus nodded. "You only need to tell the boy what to do before you use the collar."

"Is that so?" Voldemort looked thoughtful for a second. "Kill him, Harry."

"W-what?" Adamus mumbled. "But…but I gave you the collar…"

Voldemort grabbed the knob again. "And you have served your purpose. I can't have you telling anybody about this, now can I?" He pressed down on the button.

Harry's whole body shook in pain. It felt like he was being ripped apart. The collar was cutting it his neck like a knife. He was screaming, pulling at the collar around his neck, wishing he could tear it off. "Stop!" He screeched, his head pressed against the tile floor in an attempt to lessen the pain. He must have looked weak but his burning scar felt so good against the cool tile. "Stop…please."

The pain receded and the collar again slackened. Harry sobbed, his forehead still being forced into the tile floor. His scar stung so badly. "Very good, Harry. You're learning."

Harry removed his head from the floor and looked straight into the lifeless eyes of Adamus. He gasped and shuffled back. He had killed someone. Murdered them. He was a monster…a monster just like Voldemort. The chains around him tightened and pulled him closer to Voldemort's throne, but he didn't care. His eyes were still on the lifeless body before him. It was then he realized that Adamus hadn't been killed by a killing curse or anything painless like that. A pool of blood was seeping out from under the man's body, growing by the moment. Adamus was covered in giant slashes. A dribble of blood was dripping from his open mouth.

Harry could only stare, unable to say a word. How could he have done this? He should have been stronger, been able to forget the pain and not obey Voldemort. He was weak…and Adamus had paid for it with his life.

Voldemort reached down and grabbed Harry's arms, pulling him up and onto Voldemort's lap. Harry's head nearly exploded from the contact, and he struggled, clawing and kicking. Then there was the pain again. He hissed and ceased his fighting, just trying to stop himself from screaming. It left quickly. Voldemort's face was very close to his own. "You think you would have learned that disobeying me only leads to pain, Harry. It would be best if you cease this Gryffindor stubbornness, and accept your fate."

Harry wanted to tell Voldemort that he would never obey him, never accept that he was doomed to be Voldemort's weapon, but knew that would only lead to more pain. So he remained silent, sitting Voldemort's lap like an obedient little child, while he glowered and vowed to escape.

Voldemort took out his wand and waved it. And suddenly Harry wasn't in his own clothes anymore. Now he was in a dark black cloak that hung off of him much like Dudley's old clothes had. Voldemort lifted up the hood and put it over Harry's face, hiding it from view. "I'm going to show off your powers to all my Death Eaters, Harry. If all goes well, I'll think twice about torturing you later on." Harry shivered in remembered pain. He had thought the collar would be enough. Voldemort noticed and he chuckled. "Surely you didn't think I would stop torturing you just because you have that collar. Causing you pain is much too enjoyable to pass up."

Voldemort snapped his fingers. Not seconds later Severus Snape entered, bowing respectably to his master before glancing up at the robbed figure in the Dark Lord's lap and the dead body on the floor. The look on Snape's face told Harry that Snape didn't know it was him. He opened his mouth to say something that would alert the potion's master but Voldemort seemed to sense this, and placed his hand over Harry's mouth, preventing him from doing just that. Voldemort's hand was so close to his scar it was almost unbearable. He twisted violently, screaming into Voldemort's hand. Voldemort whispered into his ear. "Stop struggling, Harry, or I will use the collar again." This immediately made Harry sit still, even though his scar was still on fire. Tears ran down his face and landed on the hand covering his mouth. Harry felt ashamed that he was crying in front of Voldemort. It showed weakness. He wanted to be strong, but that was getting harder and harder as the day passed by.

"My lord, you summoned me?" Snape inquired.

Voldemort turned his attention to Snape, and for once Harry didn't feel those blood red eyes on him. "Yes, Severus. Come forward."

Snape walked up to his lord slowly, still surveying the person in the Dark Lord's lap. He noted the chains that held the person there, and how they were shaking slightly. It was impossible to tell who it was under that black cloak. He hadn't been informed that the Dark Lord had a prisoner.

When Snape stopped in front of the throne, Voldemort took the Death Eater's left wrist in his hand and held it there tightly. He took out his wand and pressed it firmly onto Snape's dark mark. Snape's eyes twitched slightly, but other than that, he showed no sign of pain.

The mark went dark and Harry whimpered when the pain in his head reached a whole new pitch. Voldemort removed his wand and Snape stumbled back a bit. "Severus, you will remain at my side during the meeting."

"Yes, my lord." Severus nodded and took his required spot. Voldemort waved his wand and the room seemed to stretch and get bigger and wider to accommodate more people. "My lord?" Snape asked hesitantly. Voldemort nodded that he should continue. "What happened to the walls?" He didn't ask about the dead body. Dead bodies were common around the Dark Lord.

Voldemort grinned and pulled Harry closer. "My little weapon did that."

Snape again tried to peer into the darkness of the hood and make out a face. "Weapon, my lord?"

"You will see, Severus." And that was all he said on the subject.

Death Eaters began to pour into the room, filling it. There had to be hundreds of them, all looking up expectedly at their master. They took extra care to avoid the body on the floor. It was Greyback's job to dispose of dead bodies. Voldemort watched his Death Eaters pile into the room, surveying each of them and gripping Harry's arm tightly lest he tried anything.

Bellatrix, Lucius, Crabbe and Goyle entered at the same time. He motioned them to stand next to Snape, who looked confused. Crabbe and Goyle weren't important enough to stand at the Dark Lord's side. Snape wished he wasn't so in the dark.

Greyback was the last to arrive. He went over to Adamus's body and grabbed the arms. With everyone looking, he dragged the body out of the room, leaving a trail of blood behind him. When the doors shut and the attention was back on him, Voldemort spoke. "My Death Eaters…I have called you here today bearing very good news. I have found us a weapon that will make even the brave Order of the Phoenix cower in fear."

Cheers erupted around the room. Death Eaters whooped and hollered, until Voldemort silenced them. They waited in eager anticipation, hoping to see the weapon their master spoke of.

"It is here, in this very room." Half of the Death Eaters began looking around the room wildly, while the other half locked their eyes on the figure in Voldemort's lap who had chains trailing from them. When they could find nothing else in the room, the first group joined the second.

"Yes…this is the weapon I was talking about. He is very powerful. And under my complete control."

A Death Eater stepped forward nervously, his mask covering his face. "My lord, surely he is not more powerful than all of us, your loyal followers." A few other Death Eaters nodded their agreement.

Voldemort glared at the Death Eater who dared question him. He leaned in close to whisper in Harry's ear. "Show them what you can do, Harry."

"No…" Harry struggled again against Voldemort's strong grip. Voldemort laughed at his weak attempts. He took the remote and showed it to his Death Eaters. He turned the knob even further than last time. His thumb hovered over the button. "Are you going to do as I say or will you force my hand?"

Harry just shook his head. He knew Voldemort was going to use the collar no matter what he said. The Death Eaters waited patiently, wondering what they would see. "So disobedient, Harry. We'll have to fix that." He pushed down on the button.

Harry screamed so loud the Death Eaters actually flinched back at the sound. The chains around him dropped away and his hands shot forward. Tears continued to fall down his face. Blue fire shot from his hands and hit the Death Eaters in the very front. They shouted and hit at their arms which were slowly freezing over. The Death Eaters who hadn't been hit backed up away from him, scared.

Voldemort turned the knob another notch. Harry's throat was raw from screaming, so each shriek hurt horribly. He threw his head back and it rested against Voldemort's chest. He saw Voldemort grinning down at him through blurry eyes. He swiped his hand and snakes appeared out of thin air and began biting the Death Eaters in their path. It was utter chaos. The walls were shaking and exploding randomly, the snakes were biting people left and right, and the Death Eaters who had been hit with the flames were now frozen from the shoulders down. People were trying to escape, but a wall of fire prevented this. Voldemort whispered words of encouragement into his ear.

The fire began to spread along the walls. The Death Eaters were now really panicked. A few looked to Voldemort, hoping he would stop this madness. But they saw that the Dark Lord was enjoying the scene before him. The collar was burning at Harry's neck and he was surprised he had any skin left underneath it. "Please…" He rasped. "Stop…stop…"

"You have to kill one of them first, Harry." The knob was twisted again. "If you don't they'll never learn."

Harry was shaking horribly, unable to say anything further. He didn't want to kill anyone else. But the pain…he couldn't stand it. His magic made up his mind for him. He reached out a trembling hand against his will, palm open. The Death Eaters who weren't running around in terror looked over to see what would happen next. They watched as the pale hand that belonged to the figure that was causing all this mayhem closed slowly. The Death Eater that had stepped forward and doubted the Dark Lord crumpled to the ground, unmoving.

Voldemort released the button and the pain ended. The snakes disappeared. The fire dispersed, leaving scorch marks on the wall. The unlucky few who had been frozen remained frozen, most of their bodies covered in ice. Others beside them waved their wands and slowly melted the ice that was incasing them. A Death Eater ran over to the fallen one and checked for a pulse. They shook their head, saying they couldn't find one. All of the Death Eaters stared up at the person in Voldemort's lap, shocked. All of that had been highly advanced wandless magic. Magic they couldn't even hope to compete with.

Snape was also a bit stunned. Whoever this wizard was, they were extraordinarily powerful. Wandless magic…not even Dumbledore could do that. How could the Dark Lord possibly have ability to control somebody like that? He would have to inform Dumbledore. He only wished he knew who it was. That screaming had sounded so familiar…

Voldemort wrapped an arm around Harry's waist, smiling. He gazed at his Death Eaters. "Does anyone else have something they want to say?" He asked, looking left and right.

The whole room was quiet. Nobody dared make a sound. Sure that they wouldn't question him again, Voldemort continued. "There will be another raid tomorrow. I have no doubt that the Order of the Phoenix will be there. But we need not worry. Our guest here will ensure our victory. I do want all of you to be prepared, however. He will not be able to do everything." The Death Eaters nodded that they understood.

"You are dismissed." Sighing with relief and wanting to get as far away from their master's new weapon as possible, the Death Eaters filed out. "Bellatrix, Lucius, Crabbe, Goyle…you four stay." Those four Death Eaters paused, as did Snape. He noted that the Dark Lord had not told him to stay.

"My lord?" He questioned.

Voldemort wasn't paying attention to him. "I believe I told all the Death Eaters to leave, Severus."

Snape opened his mouth, and then shut it. Arguing with the Dark Lord would get him nowhere good. He turned to leave.

Harry saw Snape was going to leave. Snape was the only chance he had. He couldn't let Snape go without letting him know it was him. His magic knew what to do. There was a tingling in his eyes. His green eyes grew bright, so they shined from beneath the hood. It was like Snape sense the eyes on him, because he shot a look over his shoulder and saw the glowing orbs that could only belong to one person. Harry Potter. This realization struck the Potion's Professor, but he didn't falter. He could not give any sign that he had found out who was underneath the hood. He had to remain unfazed. He continued walking, not giving Harry any indication that he knew. Snape walked through the doors without looking back. He had somewhere to go. Dumbledore would want to hear about what he had just discovered.

When Snape was fully through the doors, Voldemort flicked his wand and they slammed shut. The remaining Death Eaters stood in a line in front of Voldemort, waiting. Voldemort removed Harry's hood so his face could yet again be seen. Lucius was looking at him with interest, while Crabbe and Goyle were looking anywhere but at him. Bellatrix only had eyes for her master.

"You are to tell no one about Harry. The do not need a face to go with their impression of him. I want them to be scared of the mystery wizard who could kill them with a snap of his fingers. Now that you know what Harry can do, you must also understand that I am not the only one who would want to control his powers. If I find that any of you have been unfaithful and have told anyone else about Harry, I will personally see that you are killed in the most horrible and painful way possible. Are we clear?"

They nodded. Lucius spoke up. "How are you controlling him, my lord? Since he is so powerful, it would be very hard to do so."

Harry hoped Voldemort wouldn't tell the others about the collar. He didn't want them knowing. It was his secret shame. Voldemort seemed to sense this. "You need not know, Lucius."

"Of course, my lord." Lucius hurriedly bowed.

"That is all." Voldemort motioned for them to leave. They obeyed, only Lucius glancing back once to get another look at Harry. Then they were gone.

Voldemort stood and picked Harry up, holding him in his arms. Harry struggled, but it was weak and rather pitiful. His scar still throbbed. Voldemort carried him over to a wall, were a door appeared. They went through this and entered a very small, very narrow hallway. "You did well, Harry. Much more than I expected. If you do the same tomorrow, there is no way we can lose. You'll find that life here will be much more enjoyable if you do as I tell you, Harry. If you don't, you will have to pay the price. I don't want any more hesitation from you."

It seemed as if they were going through secret passage ways that lead all over headquarters. He tried to memorize the path they were taking in case it would be useful information, but his mind was too tried to do something like that, and he eventually gave up. They walked for forever before Voldemort grabbed the handle of one door and opened it.

Inside, there was a bedroom that was rather large. It had a big four poster bed that had green sheets and black hangings. The furniture, like the dresser and chairs were made out of a dark wood. There were couches on one end of the room, each a different shade of green. But what stood out most was a huge portrait that was on one wall. A smiling Tom Riddle looked down on him, his hands clasped behind his back. Its eyes followed him as Voldemort placed Harry on the carpeted floor. Harry realized this must be Voldemort's room. This made him shiver.

Voldemort knelt down next to him, happiness in his eyes. "You'll be staying here, Harry, where I can keep an eye on you. We can't have you escaping." He waved his wand. A waist shackle appeared on the wall behind him. Harry glared at Voldemort, as if daring him to try anything.

Voldemort flicked his wand. The black robes vanished as did his shirt. He was left in his jeans, shivering from the cold temperature in the room. He wrapped his arms around himself, trying to stay warm. Voldemort took Harry's wrists in his hand and pulled Harry's arms above his head. His other hand fastened the shackle around Harry's waist. With this done, Voldemort stood, looking down on him. "I have business to attend to, but I promise I'll be back soon. We can see just how much pain that collar can cause. Don't go anywhere." He smirked and left through a much larger door on the opposite side of the room.

Harry leaned against the wall, allowing himself a small sob. The cold metal of the shackle was biting at his skin, adding to the pain that covered every inch of his body. The collar still stung his throat. How had it gotten to this? He did a bit of wandless magic and next thing he knew he was Voldemort's new personal little weapon. Voldemort could control him with the collar that by now must have been fused with his neck. All this power and he couldn't even use it to help those he wanted to help. He was forced to obey the Dark lord's every wish.

He made another desperate attempt to pull off the collar. The Tom Riddle in the portrait was still looking at him, head tilted to one side, observing. Harry hated those brown eyes boring into him. It felt like it was Voldemort keeping an eye on him. Those eyes held just as much evil, and he stood in a way that said he was more powerful than everyone, and he knew it. This made Harry angry. "Stop staring at me!" He yelled. Tom Riddle shook his head, grinning. An expensive looking glass sphere flew across the room and slammed into the wall right next to the portrait's head. Tom Riddle looked mildly shocked, but he continued to stare at Harry, now a bit more curious. Harry turned his head away. He still felt those eyes cutting into the back of his head.

Harry wrapped his arms around himself again. He knew he wouldn't be able to escape. If he managed to get free of this room, Voldemort would just turn the knob on the remote even further and Harry would be at his complete mercy. Tears filled his eyes again. Was it all really that hopeless?

"_Harry?" _a voice hissed. Harry flinched and closed his eyes tightly, expecting Voldemort. _"Little one, is that you?"_

Harry's eyes shot open. In front of him was a little red snake. _"Red!"_ The snake slithered over to him quickly and slunk up around his shoulders. Harry petted Red, so happy to see his friend again. _"Oh, Red, I thought he killed you!" _

"_He almost did. But something stopped him…I do not know what." _Red was going to wrapped himself gently around Harry's neck and place his head on top of the boy's head, like he always did, but then he saw the collar_. "What it this, little one? Did the Dark Lord put this on you?"_

Harry nodded. _"It's a collar. He uses it to control my magic." _Red became angry. _"He puts a collar on you like an animal? Like an obedient little pet? How does this collar control your magic?"_

"_It hurts me…he gives me an order and uses a remote to control how much pain it causes me. My magic does whatever he says to end the pain." _Harry looked away from the snake_._ Red must think he was weak.

_"Don't be ashamed, little one. You cannot control it. Your magic is only trying to keep you safe."_

The tears fell from Harry's eyes._ "I killed two people, Red…I killed them…I was weak…"_

Red looked sympathetic. _"No, Harry. You are strong. But even the strongest of men crumble under pain. I do not think of you any less, little one. Things will get better."_ Red gave him an affectionate squeeze.

_"How can it? I can't escape. If I try he'll hurt me again…he likes to hurt me."_ Harry cried again in remembered pain.

_"It will be okay, little one. Just get some sleep. You are hurt. Give your magic time to heal you."_ Red slipped off of Harry's shoulders and back onto the floor.

_"Will you stay with me?"_ Harry asked, laying his head on the floor.

Red gave his snake sort of smile. _"Of course."_ He wriggled under Harry's arm and laid his head down next to Harry's. _"Sleep,"_ Harry yawned and snuggled into deeper into the soft, soft carpet. His emerald eyes closed shut, making his face look peaceful for the first time in a long time. Red promised he would always stay by Harry's side and do everything in his power to protect his friend.

Above them, the portrait of Tom Riddle was still watching, a curious gleam in his eyes. Voldemort, his other self, had not mentioned the boy in a while, and had definitely not told him that the boy was a parseltongue. He was interested. So young and powerful, much like himself. He would have to keep an eye out for this Harry Potter…


	3. Chapter 3

The door to the Dark Lord's room opened slowly. A pale hand was visible on the door knob before the rest of Lord Voldemort entered. The boy resting peacefully on the floor did not notice, for he was already deep in dreams. His glasses were lopsided on his face, and his midnight black hair covered the scar that adorned his forehead. His mouth was slightly open, his breath coming out shallowly, moving his chest up and down in a slow rhythm. There was a bright spot of red underneath the boy's arm, which he held close to him, as though protecting it. It was the snake Harry had grown fond of. Red was its name.

Overall, Harry Potter looked calm in his sleep, and at peace with the world.

Voldemort surveyed the boy as he walked closer, pulling the remote from his pocket. He wanted the boy to wake up screaming bloody murder and to wither and twitch on the carpeted floor. He had loved it when Harry had been strapped to that chair, coated in blood, screaming as the knife came down and burrowed deep into his skin. Voldemort shivered. Such a beautiful sight. To have those emerald eyes stare up at him with fear was such a powerful feeling. He would have to torture the boy like that again soon, but right now the collar would do just fine.

When he got close enough, he stopped and stood over Harry, remote in hand. He glanced down at the device. It had a simple enough design. There was a black button, a knob, and a small screen that monitored the boy's vitals and such, so Voldemort knew when he would have to stop the torture to keep Harry alive. Although he knew this wouldn't stop him. He knew every time he tortured Harry, he would torture the boy to an inch of his life. Seeing Harry in pain was just so incredibly addictive. Voldemort would have come to visit sooner if he hadn't been able to hold back. He didn't want the boy to die. That wouldn't be much fun at all, and besides, he couldn't lose his little weapon.

But now the urge was too strong and he itched to cause the boy pain. Especially now that he was in this vulnerable state and wasn't suspecting a thing. To see those incredibly green eyes shoot open in shock as the boy's back arched in total agony and a scream was ripped from his throat…Voldemort could stand it no longer. He turned the knob two notches to the right. His thumb rested on top of the button, about to push down. His eyes were locked on Harry resting on the floor. He wanted to see the moment the pain hit the boy; that one beautiful second when the pain first starts and Harry's eyes fill with tears and he opens his mouth to scream.

"You didn't tell me the boy was a parseltongue, Voldemort."

The voice stopped him. He sighed. He hated it when Tom interrupted him. Voldemort turned to face the portrait of his younger self, who had just stepped into the frame. Tom Riddle was smiling, not looking at Voldemort but at Harry, who was still sleeping.

"It wasn't any of your concern, Tom." He answered, frowning. If that portrait weren't so important he would have destroyed it by now. He didn't know what possessed him to put it there in the first place. Tom was always probing him, trying to find out about his plans and the results of the latest raid. It always got on his nerves.

Tom chuckled and exited the frame he was in to appear in the one on the wall next to where Harry lay. "You know I have always been interested in the boy. Our downfall. The-boy-who-lived. And now you have successfully captured him. He is at your mercy. With that collar he must obey your every wish. Am I not allowed to watch you torture him?"

"No," Voldemort growled, gripping the remote tightly in his hand. He had come here to torture Harry by himself. He hadn't thought of Tom, who shared his obsession for causing pain, being here. Tom usually wandered around the house. He must have heard about Harry. Voldemort yearned to just set the damned portrait on fire, though he knew it wouldn't do anything. The perfect moment to torture Harry was slipping away. But he would not make Harry suffer with Tom here. It wasn't right.

"No?" Tom cocked his head to one side. "You want to keep him all for yourself, hmmm? Is his pain really that beautiful? Are his screams like music?" Voldemort didn't have to say anything for Tom to know it was true. He grinned. "Now I want to see his agony for myself."

"You are to stay away from him, Tom. He is mine." He stepped a bit closer to the sleeping boy.

"But can't you feel it, Voldemort? Can't you feel his magic? His power?" Tom stared down at Harry hungrily. "Imagine what we could make him do with that collar. We could take him to the Ministry and as he screams and convulses at our feet in agony, Aurors drop like flies and the building crumbles around our heads…and, when the dust clears and the Ministry has fallen, we will rule and little Harry here will be chained to our thrones, his beautiful blood coating him, gushing from wounds that we caused with knifes, available to torture whenever we please…"

Voldemort shivered slightly. That scenario was clearly visible in his mind. It was beautiful. He looked to Harry and could imagine it. Could hear his screams in his head. Could see himself pulling Harry into his lap while he sat on a majestic throne and slowly cutting the boy's pale skin until he begged for mercy and his robes were soaked with blood. The whole thing was almost perfect. It only had one problem. Tom. He would not share his rule of the Wizarding World. He wouldn't share his little weapon. Not even with his younger self.

"Stay away." He threatened. Tom sighed and crossed his arms. His eyes locked on Harry and they roved over his body, lingering on the collar around his neck.

"If you say so." Tom looked rather put out.

"Leave," Voldemort ordered. Tom rolled his eyes and walked out of the frame, leaving Voldemort alone with Harry. But the moment was gone. He could not torture Harry at the moment. "Damn," he muttered. He looked at the remote in his hand. It was too tempting. If he tortured Harry too much he would die. Besides, he had to concentrate. There was a raid to plan. He could not get distracted. He walked over to his bedside table and pulled open the drawer. Dropping the remote inside, he shut the drawer quickly before he could change his mind. He placed many complicated spells on it, and then turned away. His blood red eyes fell on Harry for a moment. How could the boy possibly be asleep? Hadn't he heard talking? But then again, he must be tired after everything that has happened.

Voldemort stared at Harry for a good five minutes. After the raid he would torture the boy. He did have to test how much pain that collar could cause, after all, so he would be able to get complete control over his little weapon, and break Harry's spirit so he wouldn't be able to disobey him ever again. Harry would be his obedient little weapon. The scene that Tom had described came back to him. He grinned. Harry would make that wonderful dream come true. He bent down next to Harry's head and ran a hand through the boy's hair. Harry flinched slightly but did not wake. "Sleep well, Harry." Voldemort whispered. Then he stood and left the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

…

After a few moments, Tom Riddle poked his head back in the frame and looked around. Sure that Voldemort was gone; he stepped back in, smirking. Now it was his time. He hissed and spit, talking to the door in Parseltounge, letting off a long list of complicated words in Latin. The door swung open to let in Lucius Malfoy, who bowed hurriedly. Tom pointed to the bedside table. "The remote is in there."

Lucius placed a quick silencing spell on the door, then nodded and walked over to where Tom was pointing. He grabbed the handle and attempted to open it. The drawer didn't budge. Tom grabbed his face in his hand. Some people really were morons. "Did you think he wouldn't put protective spells around it? Voldemort is not an idiot."

"I sorry, My Lord." Lucius apologized.

"Just do as I tell you." Tom ordered. He let off a list of instructions and spells which Lucius followed, waving his wand quickly to accommodate Tom's fast saying of the orders. Eventually, there was a click and the drawer slid open. Tom smiled. "Voldemort, Voldemort…never thought that your Death Eaters would betray you. For all your brilliance, you made a vital mistake."

Lucius lifted the remote out of drawer and held it carefully in his hands. He took it over and held it up so Tom could see. Tom nodded his approval. "Put my frame next to the boy, Lucius."

Lucius obeyed. He slid the remote into his pocket and took each side of Tom's picture in his hands. He carefully lifted it off the wall. He leaned it against the chair that Harry was lying next to. Since it was a full length picture, Tom towered over Harry. "Wake him, Lucius. Make him scream."

Lucius gripped the remote in his hand tightly and turned the knob one notch like he had seen the Dark Lord do at the meeting. He placed his thumb on the button and waited for Tom's go ahead. When Tom motioned that he should continue, he pushed down.

Harry's eye shot open and he began screaming. His hands tore at the collar around his neck, but as always, it would not budge. He tried to arch his back but the shackle around his waist didn't allow this. The snake that was under his arm shot out, hissing angrily. It locked its little eyes on Lucius and sprang forward, ready to sink its fangs deep into Lucius's throat for hurting Harry. But this time Lucius was prepared for Red. He took out his wand with lightning speed and stunned the snake. As if in punishment for what Red had done, Lucius turned the knob another notch.

Tom was pressed up against the invisible wall of the frame that held him restricted from the outside world. He could not take his eyes off of the screaming boy in front of him. Harry's pain was…incredible. And his screams…one of the most beautiful sounds he'd ever heard. "More, Lucius." He muttered as tears poured down Harry's face. Lucius did as he was told and turned the knob another two notches. Tom could hardly stand it. He wanted to be the one torturing Harry. He wanted to be the one to cause him such agonizing pain. Oh, when he got free…he shuddered. Harry would never stop screaming.

"End it, Lucius." Lucius released the button. Harry curled up in a ball on the floor, sobs shaking his body, his hands bloody from clawing at his neck. Tom reached out, wanting to feel that pure red blood on his fingertips, for the moment forgetting about his restricting frame. Much to his surprise, however, his arm went through. This shocked him so much he momentarily forgot about Harry. For years he had been trying to get free and now it seemed possible. He tried his other arm and this too went through. He was ecstatic. But when he tried to put the rest of his body through, it wouldn't budge. He tried again, yet still his body remained inside of the portrait, with only his arms able to go in and out. He looked at Harry with a whole new light. Harry had freed him, something he hadn't thought possible. Even if it was just his arms, it was a start. He knew that, with more pain, Harry would be able to free him completely. He grinned evilly.

He stretched his arms and grabbed the boy, pulling him up and towards him. He wrapped his hand around the boy's throat and pulled him closer. Harry's emerald eyes were shaking, constantly glancing at the unconscious snake on the floor. Tom forced his face back so Harry had to stare into his eyes. He moved his fingers to Harry's neck and wiped a bit of blood from it. He examined the blood on his fingers, and, with Harry looking, wiped it on his tongue. Harry gagged in repulsion. Tom smiled. "I can taste the magic in your blood, Harry. It is impossible to even fathom how powerful you are."

"What do you want?" Harry rasped, trying to look fearless but failed since he was shaking.

Tom traced Harry's face in his hands. "I want you to free me, Harry. I am trapped. And when I am free, I want to take you from Voldemort and use you as my own little weapon, so I can rule the Wizarding World."

Harry seemed confused. "But…but you and Voldemort are the same person…"

Tom chuckled. "No, Harry. Not anymore. Voldemort and I have become so very different. Especially after he made those Horcruxs. That's what I am, Harry. One of his first. But I am smart. I want to rule. Voldemort has had the throne for too long. And now he tries to keep me from you, an incredibly powerful wizard who has the most beautiful screams…Although I do not blame him. You're an amazing creature, Harry. I want you all for myself."

"I'll tell Voldemort about this. He'll move me somewhere else. And he'll destroy you." Harry tried to pull out of Tom's grasp, but Tom just tightened his grip.

"You'll tell Voldemort?" Tom asked, a small frown on his face. "But surely Voldemort isn't a better option than me. He hasn't feed you and he keeps you here with that shackle around your waist." He stroked Harry's hair with his fingers. "I will treat you well, Harry."

"And if I refuse?" Harry questioned, his green eyes searching Tom's dark ones.

Tom's eyes filled with malice. "Who ever said you had a choice?"

Harry's eyes widened in fear. "Again, Lucius." Tom ordered. And soon Harry was screaming again, shaking in Tom's grip. To have the boy's pain this close, to feel it running through Harry's body, to see him beg him for mercy, made Tom feel all powerful. Tom dug his nails into Harry's neck, adding to the pain. "Another notch, Lucius." When this was done, Harry shrieked, his eyes rolling madly into the back of his head. Tom tested again how far he could go outside of his restrictions. He was now able to move his head, shoulders, and arms outside of the frame. He pulled Harry closer. "Scream, Harry. Free me."

Harry attempted to arch his back, but Tom held him in such a way that he couldn't. "Please…"Harry begged. "I can't scream anymore…"

"I doubt that. More, Lucius." Tom growled. He would make Harry scream…he would make the boy scream for as long as he damn well pleased.

Lucius hesitated. "My Lord, the boy's vitals are low…If I increase the pain he could die."

Tom glared at him with anger in his eyes, and a type of insanity that Lucius had seen in the Dark Lord before, but never in Tom. "Do not disobey me. I ordered you to increase the pain. Do it now."

Not wanting to anger Tom any further, Lucius followed the order. Tom turned his gaze back on Harry. The boy was screaming so much louder now. He moved his fingers to Harry's face and wiped the tears away. "I'm only hurting you because you won't listen, Harry. I do not want to cause you pain."

"Yes…you do…" Harry cried, again trying to arch his back. Tom held it in place.

He smirked. "No, no, no, Harry. While I love listening to your screams, I do not like hurting you. If you swear your loyalty to me, the pain will end. Isn't that what you want, Harry? For the pain to end?"

Blood was running Harry's neck in streams. Tom could see the collar cutting deeper and deeper into his throat. Harry struggled to stop screaming long enough to talk. "Stop…lying…"

Tom dug his nails in deeper. "You want the truth, Harry? Very well. When you free me I will take you from Voldemort to use for my own purposes. This pain will go on for hours and you will scream for me whenever I want. You will kill whoever I tell you too and you will be by my side at all times so nobody can take you from me. I am obsessed with your pain, Harry, and when you are mine it will never end. I will break you and you will serve my every desire. More pain, Lucius."

Harry could say no more, the pain too strong. He shook violently, the agony unbearable. He was growing weaker and weaker, and, after one more horrible scream, passed out in Tom's arms. Tom leaned forward, expecting to be able to step out of his frame, but was stopped. Only the top half of his body was free. He screamed in aggravation. He was so close. He yelled at Lucius, that incompetent Death Eater who had obviously screwed up something. "What went wrong?"

Lucius backed away slightly, though he knew Tom was stuck in a portrait and couldn't hurt him. He scrambled for an answer. "The boy is weak from when the Dark Lord tortured him to show the Death Eaters his powers. He was not given sufficient enough time to recover. If you were to try again when he is fully healed, I believe it would work."

Tom looked back at Harry and forced his nails in deeper. Harry twitched slightly, but did not wake. He pulled Harry close and whispered in his ear, knowing the words would go into the boy's mind. "If you utter a word of this to Voldemort, I will torture you next time. My hands are free, Harry. I will take a knife and silt that porcelain white skin until your body is covered in blood. And if you beg for mercy, I will cut deeper and deeper. Passing out will not help you escape. I will wake you and continue, never stopping. Think on that, Harry, and make a choice."

Tom pushed the boy away from him, causing him to land with a nasty thud on the floor, the chain connecting him to the wall rattling. Tom hoped it caused a bruise. He pulled his arms back into the frame angrily. He swore when Harry gathered up his strength, that was when he would be free, no matter how much pain it took. "Put me back on the wall, Lucius. Then you are dismissed. You have done well. Continue to be this loyal and you will rule alongside me when I come to power."

Lucius bowed low and did as he was told. When Tom was back on the wall, he left, donning his Death Eater image once again. Tom moved out of the frame he was in and into the one that hung next to the door, so he would be visible to Harry when he woke. This frame had a chair and he took a seat, getting comfortable. He reached out a pale hand and pulled open the drawer of a table that was next to the chair. His hand searched till he found what he was looking for. When pulled his hand out and shut the drawer, he held a knife. This was so Harry would remember his threat. He examined the knife. It was still in good condition.

Staring at it, he could imagine sinking it through Harry's pale skin till the blade was no longer visible. He shivered. He could hear the screams that would come from Harry. See the blood that would flow out of him…Tom shook his head firmly, trying to clear it. Was it Harry that had made Voldemort just a tiny bit insane? Did Voldemort continuasly think of ways to torture the boy? With every knife he held or curse he cast, did he imagine Harry being stabbed or tortured? But Tom knew this was possibly right. It was starting to affect him. He had to get a hold of himself. He would not go insane with the need for pain like Voldemort had.

He leaned back in his chair and gazed the boy, the knife held firmly in his left hand. He could feel the boy's magic from here. It was incredible. But he put this to the back of his mind. For now he had to relax. Soon, he would be free…soon, Harry would be his…

….

Severus Snape walked briskly down the hallways that lead to the front doors of Riddle Manor. Oh how he hated the Apparation wards. He still had a long ways to go before he got far enough to apparate near the Order headquarters and tell them what he had found. It was important and the Order needed to be informed immediately. Especially Dumbledore. He recalled what he had recently seen. He had no idea how he could have not sensed Potter's magic before. It had been so very pronounced and had created a kind of electricity in the room. Something must have set off Potter's magic so it started to show itself. Snape was amazed at the amount of magic the boy possessed. Very few wizards in recorded history had been able to do wandless magic. And the Ministry had believed none existed today.

If Potter was that powerful, there was no possible way the Order would ever be able to defeat the Dark Lord. And there was no possible way they would be able to take Harry back. Snape had seen the way the Dark Lord had been enjoying Potter's pain. There had been that craziness in his eyes that was always present when the Dark Lord saw Potter. A certain obsessiveness. The Dark Lord wasn't going to let Potter leave anytime soon. In fact, Snape wouldn't be surprised if the Dark Lord was torturing the boy right now.

Snape turned a corner quickly. The doors were just down the hall. Once out, he would only have to walk a short distance and then he could leave. Finally he made it to the doors and sighed in relief. He was afraid the Dark Lord would stop him for some reason or other like he always did. Snape wrapped his cloak around him tighter. It was always cold outside around the Riddle Manor. He supposed it was the Dark Lord's doing.

He grabbed the handle and pushed. The doors swung out and Snape nearly choked. On the steps that lead up to the front of the door stood the Dark Lord, his red eyes boring into Snape's. "Severus," Voldemort said curtly.

Snape quickly regained himself. "My Lord," He gave a quick bow and mentally cussed. He had been so close.

"I assume you are heading to the Order of the Phoenix headquarters to keep up you image as Dumbledore's right hand man?" Snape put up his mental walls in case the Dark Lord tried to peer in.

"Yes, My Lord."

Voldemort surveyed him. "Were you planning to tell Dumbledore about what you saw early today?"

Snape made sure his eyes looked over Voldemort's shoulder and not at the Dark Lord's face so he wouldn't lose his nerve. "What do you mean, My Lord?"

Voldemort's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Were you going to tell that old fool about my little weapon?"

Snape shook his head slowly. "Of course not, My Lord. I was only going to tell him what you ordered me to."

Voldemort took out his wand and held out his hand. "Your arm, Severus."

Snape hesitantly extended his left arm to the Dark Lord. Voldemort lifted Snape's sleeve to reveal his Dark Mark. He placed his wand on the tattoo. "I cannot trust you, Severus. The Order must not know about my little weapon. They will not take him from me. This will just make sure you do not utter a word about what you saw. _Arecibo." _Snape fell to his knees, hissing in pain. His whole arm felt like it was on fire. His mark had turned a bright red. "Normally I am assured that you will do as you are told, Severus, but I will not risk it. My little weapon is too important." When the pain reached an almost unbearable level, Voldemort removed his wand from Snape's arm. Snape remained on his knees, breathing hard. His arm was covered in blood. Voldemort used the tip of his wand to force Snape's face up so they could make eye contact. "I expect you back soon. You will need to prepare for the raid tomorrow. And Severus?"

"Yes, My Lord?" Snape gasped, gripping his arm in his hand to stanch the bleeding.

"I want you to keep an eye on Tom."

Snape crinkled his brow in confusion. "My Lord, Tom is a picture." He quickly slammed his mouth shut. He hadn't meant to say that out loud. Nobody was supposed to question the Dark Lord.

Voldemort's eyes became angry and he flicked his wand. Snape flew back through the doors, landing with a thump on the hard tile. "Do not question me, Severus. If anything happens to my little weapon I will kill every single person responsible in the most gruesome way possible, no matter who they are. Understand?"

Snape nodded, even though he thought the Dark Lord must have gone off the deep end. With one more glare, Voldemort turned on his heel and vanished. The Apparation wards could not hold in the Dark Lord. Snape slowly got to his feet, wincing from the pain in his back. He tore off part of his robes and wrapped the cloth tightly around his Dark Mark, which was still stinging mercilessly. But he had to put the pain away. Dumbledore still needed to be told about Potter. Well, Snape hoped he could still tell the Order. He wasn't familiar with the spell that the Dark Lord had used on him. He had no idea what its purpose was.

Snape continued his journeyed across the Riddle property, limping slightly as his leg had been hurt when he fell. The gates came into view. He was almost there. A few more steps and he was in front of the tall metal gates. He unwrapped the cloth around his arm carefully and held up his Dark Mark to the gate. It swung open. When he had again wrapped up his arm he walked through them and out of the Apparation wards. Snape took a deep breath and then he too disappeared, being ripped apart by the horrible suffocating darkness.

**I know this chapter is kind of short, but I really wanted to update. I promise the next will be longer. I'm sorry the updates are taking so long, but I've been on vacation lately. If you have any ideas or suggestions please leave those in a review or private message me. I would love to hear any complaints, concerns, or compliments you might have, please tell me. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. Please vote in the polls on which story you want updated more:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter! Yay! Please review. I worked hard on this story. A few people have been leaving good reviews, but I'm still getting a couple of "Great chapters, please update." Like last chapter for example. Only a few of you mentioned the fact that Tom nearly escaped. That may seem a little mean, but I would like some input. So if you have any suggestions, complaints, or comments, please leave them in a review. I would greatly appreciate it and it would really help me write. Enjoy the chapter:)**

Something was hissing in Harry's ear. This sound is what made him wake up. He didn't open his eyes. He knew it was probably Voldemort or Tom, wanting him to wake up so they could torture him again. He shivered. Hopefully they would just go away.

But the hissing didn't stop. It was parsel tongue; something he could normally understand except his brain was muddled and confused from all the torture. Realizing whoever it was wasn't going away; Harry did his best to curl up into a ball so the pain would hurt less. He whimpered a bit, hoping his tormentor would take pity on him and not torture him so long.

Something touched him and Harry flinched, curling in tighter. His mind was clearing a bit, but his panic was overriding a lot of his thinking at the moment. _"Little one…"_ the voice hissed. Harry stopped shaking and opened his eyes to see Red wrapped around his stomach, staring him in the face, concern in his little eyes. Harry uncurled himself and got shakily into a sitting position using the arm that wasn't broken. Red twisted up his chest and laid his head on Harry's shoulder_. "I am sorry I was not there to help you, little one. That wizard took me by surprise. What happened? Did he hurt you?"_

Tears formed in Harry's eyes as he remembered fully what had happened. His one good arm hugged Red close to him and he sobbed, feeling the pain that still lingered on his body. Red was a little a taken back at being hugged, as Harry had never done it before, but he knew the boy needed to be comforted, so he gently squeezed back. _"Tom tortured me…he almost escaped from his portrait. He wants to take me from Voldemort so he can use my magic to take over the world before Voldemort can. He wants to torture me more…he…he said if I tell Voldemort he'll…he'll…"_ Harry shut his eyes tight, tears leaking from under the closed lids. From over Harry's shoulder, Red could see the portrait Harry was mentioning. In the frame was a young man with wavy dark hair and pale skin. The man was sleeping, holding a dagger loosely in his left hand. Red didn't need to ask to know that this man, Tom, had threatened Harry with that knife. This made him furious. Harry had enough to troubles with Voldemort and didn't need any more. He was young and scared. Why couldn't people leave him alone?

Red moved his head slightly and he could see the dried blood on the boy's neck. It hurt him to see Harry in this much pain. _"It's okay, little one. Don't cry. We will get out of this."_

Harry sniffled and released his hold on Red. He knew the snake was lying, but that was okay. Red just wanted him to feel better and to make him happy again. It was a nice effort, however, with everything going on what with Tom and Voldemort; happiness seemed far, far away. Harry glanced at the portrait of Tom and saw the knife in his hand. He was again dowsed in fear. Tom's threat came back to him, making him shiver. He knew Tom would do as he promised if Harry told Voldemort.

Harry tried to decide who was worse, Voldemort or Tom. When Voldemort tortured him it hurt much more, but Tom had that certain creepy but friendly aura about him. He wasn't so sure. What he did know was that he hated and feared both of them and that he didn't want to be an obedient little weapon to either of them.

"_Are you tired, little one?" _Red asked, settling into Harry's lap so Harry could run his fingers over the snake's scales.

"_A little…"_ Harry answered honestly, yawning. His body was ordering that he go back to sleep, but he didn't want to. He had barely seen Red in the past few days and wanted to stay awake to spend time with his friend. "What time is it?"

Red looked over to the window that was on the left side of the room. It was nearly pitch black outside. _"Late. I woke up only a few minutes before you, so I am not sure of the exact time."_

"_I hope that means that Voldemort isn't going to sleep here. He should have been in already if he is."_ This made Harry breathe a sigh of relief. He couldn't imagine having to sleep in the same room as Voldemort. The very idea made him want to gag. It was bad enough sleeping with Tom in the room, but he couldn't help that. At least Tom was asleep now and not staring at him again.

Red's eyes moved to Harry's broken arm. _"Does it hurt?"_

Harry followed his gaze to the arm that was now a nasty purple and yellow color. If he even tried to move it, bile rose in his throat from the pain. This fact made sleeping difficult for if he moved in the wrong way he would land on it_. "Yes. But I try not to think about it. If I do, then I remember how it happened." _Now that Red brought it up, the memory came back.

Voldemort had been circling him like a predatory cat while Harry had been shaking and crying from the round of Crucio's he had just experienced. The Dark Lord had laughed evilly in Harry's ear and unlatched his hand from the bounds that held it down. He had laid out Harry's arm and raised his wand. "Are you going to beg, Harry? Beg me to not break your arm. If you don't I will enjoy hearing you scream as your bone snaps. What will it be Harry, hmmm?" Harry had only shaken his head. He would not beg. Voldemort had smiled and brought his wand down. There had been a horrible crack and Harry had screamed as a horrible pain had flared through his arm…

Harry shivered at the memory and Red realized that Harry didn't want to talk about it. He changed the subject. _"Are you hungry?"_

"_Yeah, but Voldemort hasn't fed me yet and I doubt he'll feed me now." _His stomach rumbled at the thought of food. He was starving.

"_But he did, little one. Look."_ Red pointed his tail towards a plate of food that was sitting on the ground a few feet away from him. Harry's mouth watered at the sight of it. He reached forward and tried to grab the tray, but the shackle around his waist didn't allow him to go that far. Harry nearly cried again. Voldemort was taunting him with the offer of food that he knew Harry couldn't reach. His stomach growled painfully. _"I can't reach it."_

"_I will get it, little one." _Red uncurled himself from Harry's lap and slithered over to the tray.

"_How?"_ Harry didn't see how the little snake was going to pull a tray like that over to him.

"_My fangs are sharp. It will be easy."_ But it wasn't. While Red managed to sink his fangs through the metal no problem, dragging it towards Harry was another thing altogether. It was slow going and Red managed to knock quite a few things on the tray over. But when the tray was finally in front of Harry he didn't mind it the slightest. Without any hesitation he dug in. There was bread that was so soft and so warm it nearly melted in his mouth. He moped up the soup that Red had knocked over on the tray with it, and the flavor was wonderful. He ate bread, soup, grapes, corn, mashed potatoes, sandwiches, and so much more. In the back of his mind he knew that Voldemort had given him all this food so he would be strong enough for tomorrow, but at the moment he didn't really mind. Eating felt so good.

He ended the meal with a glass of water that helped his parched and raw throat. There was still some food on the plate, so he asked Red if he would like some.

"_I cannot eat human food, little one. It makes me sick. Don't worry about me. While you were gone I managed to catch some rats. I will be fine for a while."_ Seeing that Harry was done, Red went back on Harry's lap. Harry leaned back against the wall, happily full and more tired than he had been before he had eaten. He snuggled into the wall and closed his eyes, deciding he would just sleep for a bit.

"Hello, Harry."

Harry's eyes shot open to find Voldemort whispering in his ear. Caught by surprise, Harry didn't have time to move away before Voldemort caught Harry's hands in one his own, making Harry's scar light up in pain and his arm burn. Harry struggled and looked for Red to help him, but the snake was no longer there. Voldemort chuckled. "I have moved your snake elsewhere. He is not needed at the moment."

Voldemort's red eyes roved over him and locked on the dried blood that coated his neck. His fingers ran over it. "What happened, Harry? Who did this?" He hissed, angry.

Harry shook his head. He didn't want to tell Voldemort about Tom. Because if he did, Tom would torture him again. Well, he was probably going to be tortured either way, but still…

"You're not going to tell me, hmmm?" Voldemort tightened his fingers around Harry's neck, cutting off his air supply. And as Harry choked and spluttered his eyes moved to Tom involuntarily. Voldemort followed his gaze and saw Tom sleeping in the portrait, the knife in his hand. A scowl appeared on his face. He looked back at Harry, whose face was slowly turning purple. "Tom did this, didn't he? He threatened you." Harry said nothing. He didn't have to for Voldemort to know it was true. Voldemort released his fingers from around Harry's throat and Harry was able to suck in sweet breathes of air.

"This will have to be taken care of. But now, it is time for us to retire." Voldemort reached down, released the waist shackle, and picked Harry up in his arms. Harry thrashed about, but Voldemort tightened his grip and carried Harry over to the bed. Thoughts flashed through Harry's mind, none of them good. Voldemort paused right before the bed and took out his wand. He tapped the drawer on the bedside table and it opened to reveal the remote and a small vial. He placed the remote on the table and uncorked the vial. Harry couldn't even protest before his lips were forced apart and the liquid was poured down his throat. Trying to spit it out was hopeless since Voldemort had placed his hand over Harry's mouth. He was forced to swallow.

Harry waited with bated breath for the horrible side effects that were sure to come. But the only thing that happened was that his scar stopped burning. Harry looked at Voldemort, confused. Why would Voldemort give him something that would make his scar stop hurting?

Voldemort closed the drawer and returned the wand to his pocket. Then he faced the bed and gently laid Harry down. Harry attempted to roll off the bed. Voldemort grabbed his broken arm to prevent this, making him let out a small scream. But the part that scared Harry most of all was that Voldemort laid down on the bed beside him. He began to panic and kick his legs and scream, wanting to be away from the Dark Lord. His struggles stopped when Voldemort lazily drifted his hand over to the remote on the table. Voldemort chuckled when Harry braced himself for the pain that was about to come. "I will not torture you, Harry, if you stop struggling."

Even though he didn't want to, Harry lay still. He couldn't feel that horrible pain again today. Voldemort took Harry's head and placed it on his chest while at the same time placing his other hand on Harry's bare back. It was too much for Harry. "Get off of me, you bastard!" he yelled, and pounded on Voldemort's stomach because he couldn't pull away because Voldemort was holding him.

"That's enough, Harry." Voldemort dragged his nails down Harry's back, making the boy moan. "It is time for both of us to go to sleep. So be still and be quiet." He used one hand to stroke Harry's hair and the other in gently massage his back were Voldemort had cut him.

"Why are you doing this?" Harry didn't like this. Not at all. But he couldn't get away. Voldemort was too strong. At that moment he wished he could control his magic and make Voldemort disappear.

"You know, Harry, that I am not the only one who wants to control you and your magic. There are traitors in my ranks, and until they are found there is always the risk that somebody will take you from me. I can't let that happen. You are much too important, Harry. Much too valuable…" Voldemort pulled Harry closer. "So I will keep a close eye on you and you will sleep next to me so I can sleep and know that you are still there…still mine."

"I'll never fall asleep here. If you want me to be strong enough for tomorrow you best put me back on the floor." Harry growled. Sure the floor wasn't as comfortable, but at least it was away from Voldemort.

An evil grin spread over Voldemort's face. "Oh yes you will, Harry. You know that food that you so happily ate? I slipped a little something extra into it. It should take effect right about…now." Harry had sat up because he had had enough but suddenly all his energy flowed out of him. He collapsed back onto Voldemort's chest. He could barely move. He was exhausted and all he wanted to do was sleep. Using Voldemort's chest as a pillow didn't seem all too horrible at the moment. Voldemort went back to stroking Harry's hair and gently massaging his back. Harry felt his eyes start to close. Some part of his brain was still screaming in protest, but he was much too tired to care.

"I...I don't want…" Harry was finding it very hard to talk. Voldemort chuckled. "Shush, Harry. Just sleep. You are safe here." And for some strange reason, Harry knew Voldemort wasn't lying. The light stroking of his hair made him yawn and grip Voldemort's cloak in his hand. The hand massaging his back was cold, but that was okay. He was so relaxed. Eventually he gave in to the drowsiness in his brain and fell into a deep sleep in Voldemort's arms.

Voldemort stopped moving his hands and looked down at the teenager asleep on his chest. He took the glasses off of Harry's face and placed them on the bedside table carefully. He wrapped an arm around Harry's little waist and pulled him closer. He knew his little weapon was safe in his arms. Maybe not safe from him, but safe from everyone else. Harry was his and only his. Nobody would take Harry from him.

He tore his gaze from Harry's sleeping form and looked at the portrait of Tom Riddle on the wall. Tom was still sleeping, that knife still in his hand. Voldemort glared. How dare Tom even think of threatening what was his. Tom knew the rules. He was to stay out of the way. But recently Tom had been showing up more and more, pestering him with questions. And when Harry had arrived all pervious rules seemed to have been thrown away. With Harry here Voldemort had been on high alert, not trusting anyone. He knew he was paranoid. He knew he was obsessed. Voldemort looked back at Harry. Oh yes, he was very obsessed. He didn't mind though. Harry was worth the bit of insanity. Especially at a moment like this when Harry was completely helpless. A moment when Voldemort could torture him so very easily. The very thought made shivers run down his spine.

He placed his other hand on Harry's head and slipped his fingers into the boy's hair. Harry was so warm. He warmed Voldemort's chest and his arms. Voldemort loved the feeling of having his little weapon this close. Harry snuffled in his sleep and wriggled a bit, taking one of his small arms and hugging Voldemort closer to him. The boy was shivering. Voldemort reached down carefully and pulled the covers up to their chests. Harry snuggled into them, yawning. Voldemort smiled and closed his own eyes, holding his little weapon close to him, knowing that tomorrow was going to be wonderful…

….

Snape finally landed painfully outside of the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. It was dark outside. It had taken him hours to finally arrive. Whatever spell the Dark Lord had used on him had messed with his magic, and it took him forever to apparate to the right place. He had scared quite a few muggles when he had appeared in the middle of a shopping mall and pissed off a group of wizards when he had appeared in the middle of their duel. No need to say he was relieved when he looked up and saw the familiar picket fence of number twelve Grimmauld place. He picked himself off the ground shakily, every part of him hurting. His arm hadn't stopped bleeding this whole time and he was feeling light headed from loss of blood. Stumbling up to the house took a lot of effort and when he finally leaned against the door, he could barely stand. He weakly pounded on the door, mentally begging someone to open up. His wish was granted and the door opened just a crack to reveal Mad eye Moody, who had his wand pointed directly at Snape's face. "Password?" He growled, not caring about Snape's weak and bloody appearance until he knew who it really was.

Snape took a deep breath and managed to force out, "The Phoenix flies through flames of fire." He coughed heavily. "Now open the damn door before I die."

Rather reluctantly, Mad eye opened the door wide and allowed Snape to stagger in the house, pushing against the walls for support. Mad eye took Snape's arm and put it over his shoulder to help the man walk. Normally Snape would have protested and took his arm back, but at the moment he was too weak to care and was in fact grateful for the assistance. When they entered the dining room/ meeting area, the group of people in the room looked towards them and their eyes went wide. Dumbledore got up and helped Snape into the seat were he had just been sitting. Molly Weasley stood and hurried into the kitchen to come back with a first aid kit which she used to set to work on Snape. Everyone in the room was looking at Snape worriedly as the blood continued to flow out of him. Well, everyone except Sirius Black. Sirius was not worried about Snape, only the information that Snape was going to tell them.

"What happened, Severus?" Dumbledore questioned while Molly poured a burning liquid on Snape's dark mark and ordered him to drink down a blood red potion that tasted like copper. His head cleared and he was able to answer.

"The Dark Lord used a spell on me before I left. He said that it would prevent me from telling you about…" Snape tried to continue, but his voice wouldn't work. If he even tried to say the name 'Potter' his head was attacked by a horrible pain and his mouth refused to utter a word.

"What?"

Snape tried again. "He didn't want me to inform you about what…" Again, his mouth slammed shut. He slammed his fist on the table in frustration, making Molly berate him for moving him arm while she was wrapping it in gauze.

Sirius leaned forward, his eyes cold while he looked at Snape. "What did you find out about Harry? Do you know where he is?"

Snape grabbed his face in his hand and tried to think. There had to be a way to tell them what he had learned within the limitations of the spell. "The son of Prongs is in the fortress of the heir of Slytherin." He sighed in relief when this worked.

"What does Voldemort want with him?" Sirius demanded. He had asked the question all the adults in the room were wondering. Snape tried to get around this, but before he could even speak another word the pain attacked him again, like the spell knew what he was trying to do.

So Snape tried to tell them something else. "The Dark Lord has planned a raid for tomorrow."

Dumbledore's frown deepened. "Where will this raid take place?"

Snape thought. He didn't remember being told where it was exactly. "I wasn't informed. The Dark Lord just told his Death Eaters to be prepared. He is positive he will be successful because he has…" Again, his voice stopped.

Molly spoke up. "Arthur's birthday party is tomorrow, so quite a bit of the Order will be unavailable to find where this raid is going to take place."

Arthur looked a bit embarrassed. He placed a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Molly dear, maybe we should just reschedule my birthday. We should help the others with…" He trailed off at Molly's furious expression.

"No, Arthur, we will not reschedule! You haven't celebrated your birthday in five years. You're always too busy with work. I managed to find a way to get Bill, Charlie away from their jobs for just one day so we can celebrate, so you are not going to pull out now. Percy is getting out of St. Mungo's tomorrow." She paused, remembering when they had found Percy stumbling around outside, covered in cuts and bruises, muttering over and over again, "I'm sorry, Harry…I'm sorry…" She had been in constant worry ever since, visiting him every day to see if he was better. Percy had healed, but he still refused to talk about what happened. "Planning this party is the only thing that's been keeping me sane since Harry was taken and Percy came back…" She wiped the tears from her eyes before they could fall. "It has to happen. If it doesn't I'll have to think about what could be happening to Harry right now and wondering if my little Percy will ever get better." She turned away from her husband and took a seat next to Sirius, who patted her gently on the back. "You'll come, right Sirius?" she asked.

Sirius gave a tight smile. "Of course, Molly. Wouldn't miss it for the world." He said this while inside he was leaning towards killing as many Death Eaters as possible at a raid. But Molly was right. They all need something to cheer them up at the moment. And he definitely needed something to keep him from worrying about his godson every second of the day.

"Severus, are you able to tell us anything else?" Dumbledore asked, his blue eyes not twinkling at the moment. "Surely that spell didn't block every piece of information."

Snape considered this. Was there anything else? But then he remembered another thing had ordered him to do. "Voldemort has asked me to watch Tom. He seems concerned that Tom will somehow mess with…the person we are looking for."

Dumbledore's brow crinkled in confusion. "Why would Tom be a threat to Harry?"

"I am not sure. All I know is that the Dark Lord ordered me to watch him."

The others in the room all said at the same time, "Who's Tom?"

Dumbledore dismissed this. "It shouldn't be a concern. But it is best that you do what he says, Severus. Find out what information you can." Snape nodded in understanding and he stood, ready to leave even though he was still rather weak.

Molly gestured for him to sit back down. "You need to rest, Severus. You are injured."

Snape shook his head. "The Dark Lord ordered me to come back. I am already late. I know I will be punished. The Dark Lord has been very cautious since…who we are looking for arrived. He is paranoid. This lateness might very well set him off." He turned to leave. "I will try and inform you of where the raid is taking place. Enjoy your party." With that he walked away, limping slightly, to the door which he threw open and stepped through. When he made it out into the road he hesitated before going back to the Dark Lord. He didn't really feel like being tortured at the moment. He knew it would be worse for him if he was late, but did he care? Not really. So Snape made a decision. He would return to the Dark Lord later. But at the moment, what he really wanted was a strong drink…

…..

Voldemort woke up early the next morning, his mind already processing what he hoped to accomplish that day. He made a move to get up, but then felt a heavy weight on his body. He looked down and remembered that Harry was there, still sleeping, his mouth slightly open, his arm still hugging Voldemort. Voldemort didn't want to wake Harry, so he gently wrapped his arms around Harry's back and stood, holding Harry in his arms. When he made a move to lay Harry down on the bed, Harry started moving as though he was waking up. Voldemort immediately stopped. Harry couldn't wake up just yet. Not while he was still here. So he was forced to keep Harry in his arms. He shuffled the boy around in his arms to make him more comfortable. Harry gripped his cloak tighter and burrowed his face into Voldemort's chest. "Sirius…" he muttered. The boy must be having a dream about his godfather.

"Seems as if you care for the boy, Voldemort." Tom Riddle laughed. Voldemort spun around and glared. Tom was leaning nonchalantly against the side of his frame, the knife held loosely in his hand.

"How dare you touch him, Tom. You know he is mine." Voldemort growled. "You aren't allowed near him."

A crazy grin spread across Tom's face. "But I can't stay away. I've seen his pain and it is beautiful. The way you were talking about him…I couldn't resist. And his screams…" Tom locked his eyes on Harry. "I never wanted that lovely sound to stop. I could torture him for eternity. That collar was a wonderful idea. I understand why you want him all for yourself. His agony is art." Tom righted himself and fell back in his chair, surveying them with his cool gaze.

"You threatened him." Voldemort's grip tightened around Harry.

Tom's eyes became angry and he gripped the dagger tightly in his hand. "He told you, didn't he?" He glared at Harry and stabbed the knife deep into the armrest of the chair. "He will be punished."

"Harry is only punished by me, Tom. Not you. How many times must I tell you he is mine?"

Tom stood up furiously. "I can punish him if I damn well want to. If I want him to scream I will make him scream till his throat is raw and bloody. You cannot keep him from me, Voldemort. He is mine. All mine. He disobeyed me and he will pay horribly. I am his master. He will learn to fear me." At that moment Voldemort knew Tom had become as insane as himself. Tom had his fists clenched and he was staring at Harry with such a fierce obsessiveness it was scary. But Voldemort wouldn't stand for it. Tom needed to learn his place.

"Harry has been mine since the day I marked him with his scar." Voldemort whispered dangerously. "He is mine to torture and mine to punish. His screams and his pain are mine and will be caused by only me. If you so much as think about hurting him I will hunt down a Basilisk and rip out its fangs just so I can stab you through your heart. Understand?"

Tom crossed his arms and glared. "I cannot resist his pain, Voldemort. Maybe we could make a deal?"

"I will not make a deal. Stay away from him." With that Voldemort flicked his wand and curtains appeared in front of every frame in the room. Voldemort knew they wouldn't last long, but it would have to do. He heard Tom's muffled complaints and ignored them. He didn't want to deal with the portrait till he managed to find out how Tom could have possibly to hurt Harry in the first place.

Voldemort sighed and looked down at Harry in his arms. He didn't really want to deal with anyone at the moment. He had to plan. "Wake up, Harry." He dug his nails into Harry's sides. Harry squirmed, his face contorted in pain. He griped Voldemort's cloak tighter, tears leaking from his eyes. He didn't wake up; probably thinking it was a dream. The sleeping potion must have been powerful. Annoyed, Voldemort shoved his nails even deeper till blood seeped out from under his fingers. Still, Harry remained asleep.

Voldemort gave up and just laid Harry on the carpeted floor. Harry whined and wrapped his arms around himself, still in his slumber. Voldemort hurriedly scribbled a note and placed it in the boy's hand before he left and shut the door quietly behind him. The lock clicked behind him.

Voldemort stood there for a few minutes, just listening the Harry's soft breathing, making sure the boy was still there. Then he walked away. He needed to have a little chat with some of his Death Eaters.

In the hallway were the throne room was located a Death Eater was walking. Voldemort came up to him and grabbed his arm. The Death Eater fell to his knees and closed his eyes in fright, thinking he was going to be punished. Voldemort pushed up the Death Eater's sleeve and forced his wand into his arm. The man screamed, his Dark Mark turning a blood red color. Voldemort removed it quickly and left the man gripping his arm on the floor. He pushed open the doors to the throne room. The room was still covered in scorch marks, plaster and holes. His throne still had drops of Harry's blood on it.

He sat on his majestic throne and realized how very cold it was. He suddenly wished he had Harry there to warm him. Voldemort growled and gripped the armrest angrily. He had to stop thinking about the boy. He had to concentrate. He had traitors in his ranks and he needed to find out who they were.

Lucius, Bellatrix, Fenrir Greyback, Crabbe, and Goyle entered the room. The Death Eaters bowed low in front of Voldemort's throne while Greyback gave a quick, curt bow. When they were all standing, Voldemort took out his wand and tapped it impatiently in his hand. They all watched it apprehensively. "Recent events have made me believe that there may be traitors in my ranks."

All of their faces fell. They knew Voldemort was going to punish them to find out whom. Bellatrix stepped forward. "You know I am loyal to you, My Lord. I would never betray you, not ever." She fell to her knees and looked up at her master. "I will always be loyal to you and no one else, my wonderful lord."

Voldemort placed her under the torture curse. She screamed and convulsed at his feet. Voldemort knew Bellatrix hadn't betrayed him, but he needed something to take his angry out on. His only thought was that he wished it was Harry. When the curse ended, Bellatrix made herself bow shakily and kiss the hem of Voldemort's robes before getting to her feet unsteadily to return to her spot.

The others in the room looked scared. "Does anyone wish to prove themselves innocent?"

Greyback spoke up. "How did we betray you?"

Voldemort observed him. Greyback wouldn't have betrayed him either. "You all know about Tom, correct?" They nodded. Tom had talked to each of them at some point. "He somehow managed to torture Harry." All eyes widened. The thought of possibly having two Dark Lord's around was almost too much to bear. "Tom could not have managed this by himself. He would need help. You five are the only ones who knew about Harry being here. Therefore, one of you has betrayed me for Tom. Perhaps thinking that he will over throw me." He scanned their faces. Lucius's eyes flickered a bit.

"Crucio!" Voldemort yelled, and seconds later Lucius was screaming. "Did you betray me, Lucius? Have you become tired of serving me?" He held Lucius under the curse for two minutes, and then stopped.

Lucius remained on the floor. "Please, My Lord…I would never betray you. Why would I risk the lives of my wife and son for the hope that Tom would be more powerful than you?" Voldemort hated to admit that Lucius had a point. This only made him angrier. He used the curse again on Lucius and on each of the Death Eaters in the room, including Greyback. It did nothing to help. His anger did not disperse and only increased. He removed the curse from Goyle. "This is not over. One of you will confess." He hissed. "Now get out of my sight."

All of them picked themselves up and walked as fast as they could out of the room, leaving Voldemort alone. He sunk into his throne and sighed. Everything was making him angry. He needed to calm down. He tried to relax in his throne and just think. But there was still one problem. He was still so very cold…


	5. Chapter 5

The first thing Harry did when he woke up and realized that he wasn't shackled to the wall was try to escape. He tried the door which was, surprise surprise, locked and coated with so many spells a haze of magic was visible in front of it. He pounded on the walls and yelled at the window that refused to budge or break. He was angry. Angry at Voldemort and angry at himself. How could he have been so gutless and weak? He was a Gryffindor for Merlin's sake! And he had allowed Voldemort and Tom to control him and treat him like a pet. And he had slept next to Voldemort. He almost gagged. The very thought of it was horrible.

How had he broken down so easily? He couldn't even handle a little bit of pain. Well, it was a lot of pain, but in Harry's mind he should have been strong all the same. He felt so very ashamed of himself. He sunk to the floor and tore at the collar, nearly begging it to come off. It didn't, of course. But Harry only gave up when his hands were too bloody to claw at the metal. Hopelessness descended on his mind, but he quickly brushed it away. He had to think of escape and nothing else. Snape hadn't done anything and Harry couldn't wait around till he did. He had to take this situation into his own hands. Although at the moment it didn't seem likely.

It took him awhile to realize that his arm was no longer broken. He should have been thankful to Voldemort for healing it but he didn't. Voldemort had done too much. He didn't even care that Voldemort had been careful to take off Harry's glasses before Harry had fallen asleep so they wouldn't break. He still hated the Dark Lord with a passion. Voldemort still had that remote, which was no longer on the bedside table, and still wanted to control him.

He glanced down at the note that Voldemort had left him. Voldemort wanted him to get cleaned up and change clothes. Harry didn't want to, but taking a shower didn't seem like too bad an idea at the moment. He felt filthy and he was covered in blood and dirt.

He looked around and saw that the portrait of Tom Riddle was covered by a curtain. Harry sighed in relief. He really didn't want to deal with Tom at the moment. Or anybody for that matter. He just wanted to be alone.

The bathroom was rather large and overly decorated. The towels were soft to the touch and the tile shined like new. Harry shut the door behind him and stripped. He cringed at the sight of the wounds that covered his body. He got into the shower and turned the water up till it was nearly scorching hot. Harry allowed himself a smile. The water felt so nice. The bar of soap that was available to him smelled of cherries. Harry made sure to carefully clean each one of his cuts even through it stung and to clean off the blood off his neck that had formed around the collar. He was annoyed to realize that the water had no effect on the collar. The water that spun down the drain was red from all the blood he was washing off his body. The water never got cold and he loved it.

Harry must have stood in the shower for a good ten minutes before he shut the water off and stepped out. For the first time in three days his skin wasn't coated in blood. He examined himself in the mirror, inspecting the cuts that he could now see. Some of them were pretty bad. A search of the bathroom relieved no bandages or gauze of any kind. Apparently Voldemort didn't want him to cover up his injuries.

He toweled of his hair and attempted to put his pants back on. Sure they were still stained with blood but there was no way he would put on any clothes that Voldemort gave him. But when Harry tried to pull his torn pants on they ripped straight down the middle. Harry cussed and threw the pants from him. Now he couldn't even wear his own clothes? What else was Voldemort going to take from him?

Mumbling under his breath, Harry wrapped the towel tightly around his waist and walked out of the bathroom to look for clothes. He was surprised to find some on the bed. There was a long black cloak, a pair of black pants and a pair of black boxers. There was also a pair of shiny black shoes, but Harry decided he would stick with his black Converse which he had left in the bathroom. Harry dropped the towel and grabbed the boxers to put them on.

He froze when he heard a chuckle from behind him. "Very nice," said Tom Riddle's voice.

Harry yelped and spun around, holding the boxers close to him to cover up his privates. The curtains had been parted to the side and Tom Riddle was smiling down at him. Harry was so freaked. Tom had been watching him while he was naked. This thought reminded him that he still was. He held the boxers even closer to him, not wanting Tom to see any more than he had already seen. "You pervert!" he yelled, shaking slightly. He was so embarrassed and his face was flushed red with a mix of humiliation and anger.

This didn't faze Tom. He raised an eyebrow, smirking. "I'm seventeen, Harry, and therefore cannot be classified as a pervert for watching a boy only three years my junior."

"You're sick!" Harry spat.

"Maybe so," Tom said while running his eyes over Harry's tiny form. "But the view is worth it."

Harry felt tears in his eyes. Never before had he felt so very mortified. He didn't like how Tom was looking at him. He wished he could put the clothes on, but if he moved the boxers Tom would see something that Harry would rather keep private. "Go away." Harry backed up slightly, away from the portrait.

Tom's smirk only grew. "You have to put your clothes on sometime, Harry. I can wait."

Harry looked for a way that he could make it back to the bathroom without having Tom see him naked. But Tom had frames on every wall, and if Harry tried to run towards the bathroom Tom could merely slip into another frame and see. So Harry stood there, boxers clutched tight in his hands as he held them over his privates, his face flushed red and hot tears in his eyes, while Tom looked him over hungrily. "You're a bastard…" Harry hissed.

Tom shrugged. "You can throw all the insults you want, Harry, I'm not leaving." His eyes moved to Harry's crotch. "I want to see what you're hiding under those boxer shorts." He chuckled when Harry's face turned even redder.

"Why are you doing this?" Harry whispered.

"You're a very beautiful boy, Harry." Tom purred. "I noticed from the second I saw you. You looked so lovely with all that blood coating you. I'm surprised Voldemort hasn't tried something already."

Harry's eyes went wide and he began to shake. "W-what do you mean?" he asked.

"It would be the perfect way to break you. That's what we want after all. For you to be broken. For you to do whatever we say and be a perfect little weapon. We have the same goal; we just disagree on who should be allowed to achieve it. And I think it would be wonderful to get exquisite pleasure out of breaking your spirit. I love torturing you, Harry, but you are strong. It would take far too long for you to submit to me. There are other ways to make you scream."

Harry could hardly believe what he was hearing. He was no stranger to torture. He had been expecting that. But this? This was too much, too far. Tom had to be messing with him, had to be joking. Tom couldn't possibly be talking about…Harry couldn't even bring himself to even think the words. "You…you would…r-ra…" Harry couldn't say it. The idea was insane, impossible.

Tom laughed at Harry's shock. He opened his mouth to continue but that was the moment the door opened and Voldemort entered. Tom's eyes moved away from Harry for just a moment and Harry took this opportunity to grab the clothes and run into the bathroom where he shut the door behind him, locked it, and sunk to the floor. He heard yelling from outside but he didn't listen. He grabbed the clothes and shakily put them on, his mind a mess. He was scared. He knew that if Tom ever got free he would…he would…a tear fell down Harry's face. He was relieved that it hadn't fallen in front of Tom. It would have showed even more weakness.

As Harry was pulling on his shoes and tying them he heard a pounding on the door. "Open the door, Harry." Voldemort ordered. Harry shook his head. "No…" he answered.

"Do as I say, Harry, or you will be punished." The Dark Lord growled threateningly. Still, Harry refused and instead wrapped his arms around his knees, burying his face in them, trying to forget what had just happened. "Harry…"Voldemort warned. Harry ignored him. He was so shaken. Tom wanted to…wanted to…the word wouldn't pass Harry's lips. He shook and tears ran down his face. Tom hadn't done anything but just the words that he had said scared Harry to no end.

"I'll give you one more chance to open this door." When Harry still did not obey, Voldemort forced the door open, eyes angry. He grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him to his feet, his nails digging into Harry's flesh. He dragged Harry out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. He paused and faced Tom, who also looked angry at being interrupted. "We will discuss this later." Voldemort made sure that Tom knew that this was not over.

Voldemort hauled Harry, who still had tears streaming down his face from pain and fear, over to the door. Tom smirked. He wasn't about to let Harry leave without striking a bit more fear into the boy's heart. "I would, Harry." He said in answer to Harry's question. "And I would enjoy it immensely."

Harry's eyes went wide. Voldemort seemed annoyed. He pulled the hood over Harry's face and yanked Harry through the doorway, slamming the door shut behind him. He tightened his grip on Harry's arm and led him down the hall. Harry's scar burned like no tomorrow. He had no idea where Voldemort was taking him.

They continued through the house and Harry realized that they were on a course to the throne room. Harry remembered that today there was supposed to be a raid and that he was supposed to go along. He didn't want to. He didn't want his magic to be used to hurt innocent people, which is what happened during raids. He tried to pull away but like always it was hopeless. Voldemort was too strong.

He was forced to follow Voldemort through the halls. They met quite a few Death Eaters along the way. Voldemort ordered them to get ready for the raid and meet him in the throne room soon. They nodded while eyeing Harry apprehensively. Harry was tempted to speak up and maybe alert the Death Eaters so they would know who he was, but he didn't see the point. It wasn't like they would help him.

The second they made it to the throne room and Voldemort sat on his throne he pulled Harry into his lap. He pulled down Harry's hood and grabbed the chains that were still attached to his throne. Before Harry even knew what was happening Voldemort took out his wand and transformed the end of the chain into a clasp which he hooked on to the back of the collar, creating a type of leash. "We can't have you running away at the raid." Voldemort explained. Harry hated it. Voldemort was treating him like a pet. The leash only furthered this fact.

Voldemort wrapped his arms around Harry and held him close. He whispered in Harry's ear. "What happened with Tom?" It was more of a demand than a question.

Harry knew Voldemort wasn't going to leave the subject alone, so he decided to answer. It would save him a lot of pain. And maybe Voldemort would be able to do something about Tom. "I was going to take a shower so I went into the bathroom and took one. I tried to put my own clothes back on but they ripped. So I wrapped a towel around my waist and went over to get the clothes that you left me. I was going to put them on but then I realized Tom was watching me. He started talking me. He said he wanted to…to…" Harry paused.

"Continue," Voldemort ordered.

Harry gulped. He finally forced the words out in a rush. "He said he wanted to rape me." He closed his eyes. He knew Voldemort would be angry.

"_What_?" Voldemort hissed, tightening his grip around Harry.

"He said it would be the perfect way to break me." Harry shuddered at the thought.

Voldemort said nothing for a while. He silently pulled the hood up again, hiding Harry's face. Voldemort's silence was actually worrying Harry. Surely Voldemort wasn't considering what he had just said? "Tom will be dealt with." Harry opened his eyes and turned to look into Voldemort's. The Dark Lord's expression was furious. It scared Harry. "He needs to learn not to touch what is mine."

Harry finally snapped. "I'm not yours!" He yelled. Not three seconds later he was screaming. Voldemort had the remote in his hand and had turned the knob even farther than ever before. The pain was excruciating. "How many times do I have to torture you, Harry, till you learn your place?" He moved his hand to Harry's forehead and pushed down on his scar. Harry shook madly in Voldemort's grip, wanting to arch his back but unable to because of Voldemort's hold on him. Screams were ripped from his throat.

The door to the throne room was pushed open and Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy entered. They froze when they heard the horrible screams coming from the figure on Voldemort's lap. Voldemort looked up at the sound of the door opening and saw the Death Eaters standing there, scared stiff as they realized they had just walked in on their master's torturing of his weapon. They attempted to back out of the room, but Voldemort flicked his wand and the doors were shut behind them. Voldemort slowly eased his thumb off of the button, prolonging the torture while glaring at his incompetent Death Eaters. When the button was finally released, Harry fell limp in Voldemort's arms, breathing hard. Voldemort moved his fingers to Harry's neck and stained them with the blood that was there. "Look what you made me do, Harry." Voldemort whispered, spreading the blood on his fingers over Harry's pale face.

The Dark Lord turned his scarlet eyes on the two Death Eaters who had interrupted him. "Severus, Lucius…" The two respectfully bowed.

Voldemort regarded the two. "Where were you Severus?" Voldemort asked with a scary calmness.

Snape looked up at Voldemort and at Harry in his lap. If he looked close enough he swore he could see Harry's emerald eyes in the shadows of the hood. "My lord?"

"You were supposed to return last night to get prepared for the raid. Where were you?"

Snape, thankfully, had come up with an excuse for returning late. He had devised it while he had been at the Leaky Cauldron last night. He could tell that something had made the Dark Lord incredibly angry and now was not the time to say the wrong thing. "Dumbledore wished for me to stay at Headquarters last night. He was concerned about the raid. He wished for me to discuss strategies with him. I could not tell him much, since I know very little."

Harry lifted out a shaking hand towards Snape, mentally begging the man to help him. He knew Snape knew who he was. He saw it in the Potions Master's eyes. What he didn't know was if Snape had told the Order or not. Until he knew, Snape was his only hope of escape.

Voldemort grabbed the hand and pulled it back, gripping it painfully. "You should have come back regardless, Severus. I asked you to watch Tom. Because you weren't here he again tried to mess with my little weapon."

Lucius's eyes widened. "What do you mean, my lord? What did he do?"

Voldemort frowned. "It is not important. But I am now assigning both of you with the task of watching Tom. If he even talks to my little weapon I want to be informed."

"Yes, my lord." The two Death Eaters said in unison. Lucius secretly smirked. Tom would be happy with this news. Voldemort gestured to his side and the two took their places by the Dark Lord's throne, awaiting the other Death Eaters who would come.

Voldemort turned his attention back to Harry. "You're going to be wonderful, Harry." He whispered. "I can see it now. You'll be screaming at my feet while your friends die and the Order falls. I've been planning this for a long time. You will make it all fall into place."

"I'll never help you." Harry hissed.

Voldemort chuckled. He ran his fingers over the collar on Harry's neck. "I don't think you have a choice in the matter." Harry was going to yell and protest, but that was when the doors opened and the Death Eaters streamed in. Voldemort placed a hand over Harry's mouth so he couldn't say a word. Harry's scar burned horribly.

When very last Death Eaters had entered and Voldemort's inner circle had taken their places at his side, he spoke. "My Death Eaters…" Voldemort said with an evil grin on his face. "Today's raid is very important. Failure is not an option. Nearly half the Order will be there. It is the perfect opportunity to weaken them greatly. If any of you cost me this victory you won't live to see tomorrow. My little weapon here will make sure of that." All the Death Eaters had their eyes locked on the figure in the Dark Lord's lap. They had seen what he could do. They had seen the mutilated body that had been present in the throne the first time they were introduced to the Dark Lord's weapon. He scared them.

"I'm sure that you all understand." Voldemort scanned their faces. "For those of you who don't know," he glanced over to Snape. "the raid will be at the blood traitor Weasley house. Or, the Burrow, as they like to call it. The Order is throwing a little party for one of its members. I believe we should break up the fun."

Harry felt his stomach drop. They were attacking the Burrow? But no, they couldn't. What about Ron, Mr. Weasley, Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione, and the rest of the Order? He couldn't let Voldemort use his magic to hurt them. Voldemort seemed to read his thoughts. He put his face very close to Harry's ear. "You will do as I say, Harry. You are mine. You have no idea how much I've been holding back. If you try to escape I will no longer try to resist torturing you. You remember when Lucius first brought you to me. You remember that pain. I will tie you to that chair and torture you for days, Harry. _Days…_"

The Death Eaters were looking up at them, awaiting an order. Voldemort impatiently waved a hand and ordered them to meet him there just outside the protective wards. He lowered the apparition wards and allowed them to apparate away. He stopped Lucius and Snape just before they disappeared. "Make sure Severus makes it there, Lucius." Snape looked up at Voldemort, questions filling his eyes. "A mere precaution, Severus." Lucius hesitantly grabbed Snape's arm while the hooked nose man glared at him. Lucius spun on his heel and both of them disappeared in a flash of colors.

Voldemort took Harry's arm that had been previously broken and rolled up his sleeve. He laid out Harry's arm much like he had when he had broken it. "What are you doing?" Harry stammered, trying to pull his arm back. Voldemort held it still.

"I'm giving you a little warning, Harry. You still refuse to accept the fact that you belong to me. I think you need a reminder, hmmm?" Voldemort pulled a dagger from his pocket. Harry's eyes widened and he struggled. Voldemort wrapped his other arm tighter around Harry's waist, preventing him from moving. "It will only take a moment. I wouldn't have to do this if you would just obey me." He smirked and plunged the dagger into Harry's arm. Harry clenched his hands into fists and bit his lip till it bleed but he didn't scream. Voldemort cut the dagger up and down, carving up Harry's skin. Tears welled up in Harry's eyes. He refused to let them fall. Voldemort finally pulled the dagger out of Harry's arm and slid it back into his pocket. On Harry's arm Voldemort had carved the word "Mine" which stood out against his skin because of the bright red blood that was leaking out of the letters.

"Isn't it beautiful, Harry?" Voldemort laughed and stood, forcing Harry to his feet. He wrapped the chain connected to Harry's collar around his hand. "Are you ready to go murder your friends?"

Harry pulled at the leash, desperate to get away before Voldemort made him hurt the people he loved. Voldemort gave a powerful yank causing Harry to stumble back and into Voldemort's grip. With one final evil laugh Voldemort turned on the spot and pulled Harry with him into the spinning blackness…

When they stopped spinning Voldemort released his grip and Harry stumbled forward. Hundreds of Death Eaters surrounded him, staring down at a house which was just down the hill from them. The house was several crooked stories high and was beaten and battered, but surprisingly sturdy. Little gnomes were running around in the overgrown garden. A huge sign on the side of the house with letters of flashing colors read "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ARTHUR!" A hand clenched Harry's heart. It was Mr. Weasley's birthday. They were attacking on Mr. Weasley's birthday.

Voldemort came up behind him and grabbed his shoulders tightly. "Don't let them know who you are, Harry. You will be punished severely if you do." He adjusted the hood that covered Harry's face. "Be a perfect little weapon and I will stop Tom from bothering you. Don't do as I say and I just might let him go through with his little threat." Harry froze in fear. Voldemort couldn't possible mean that, could he? No, Voldemort was just trying to scare him. There was no way Voldemort would let Tom touch him.

The Dark Lord took out his wand and mumbled spells under his breath, waving his wand. Harry felt the wards around the Burrow slowly slip away. It took a while, but eventually they were gone.

Voldemort looked around at his Death Eaters and gave an order that drove a dagger of fear through Harry's heart. "Attack."

…

Sirius Black stood in the kitchen of the Burrow, slowly frosting a cake. All around him pots and pans were floating around, frying and boiling, cooking all different types of foods, put under a spell by Molly Weasley. Normally it would have been Molly frosting the cake, but she was much too busy at the moment with the other aspects of the party to do so. So Sirius had been left to the task, which he was doing on auto pilot. Truthfully he really didn't want to be at the party. He wanted to be looking for where the next raid was going to be. He wanted to try and find Harry. But Molly had looked so put out that he couldn't bear to tell her no. Ever since the meeting she had been acting really down, like she realized what she was doing was selfish. Sirius couldn't blame her, though. It was perfectly natural to try and find some normalcy when times were bad. However, he vowed as soon as the party was over that he was going to try and find Harry, no matter what it took. He would humor Molly for now, but after that, he would not rest till Harry was once again safe.

Sirius set down the knife he was frosting with and picked up the tube of icing that he would use to write the letters on the cake. It was a rather simple cake, nothing too special, just as Arthur wanted it. Arthur was also against the party, but even though Molly felt bad, she was not to be swayed. The party was going to happen. Sirius sighed. Why couldn't Molly see how important it was to get Harry back as soon as possible? It didn't matter that she had finally managed to get Charlie, Bill, and Percy home just for one day. She should have rescheduled. Bill and Charlie would have felt a little sad but Percy wouldn't have minded. He still hadn't fully recovered from wherever he had come from. The Order suspected that Voldemort had something to do with it. Without further information, as Percy still wasn't talking, they couldn't do anything about it.

What he was mad about was the fact that Dumbledore wasn't here. Dumbledore got to try and locate where the raid was happening. He had taken Mad-eye and Kingsley with him and promised if they found anything the rest of the Order would be informed immediately. It just wasn't fair.

"You don't want to be here, do you, Sirius?" Sirius looked to his side and saw Remus standing there. Sirius hadn't even seen him walk up.

"Why would you think that?" said Sirius, looking away from his friend.

Remus pointed at the cake. Sirius looked that instead of writing 'Happy Birthday, Arthur!' like he was supposed to, he had written 'Happy Birthday, Harry!' instead. Sirius wiped his finger across the letters and quickly fixed his mistake.

Remus raised his eyebrows. "Really, Sirius? Do you know how unsanitary that is?"

"Whatever…" Sirius mumbled.

Remus shook his head and pulled the cake away from Sirius and took the knife and the icing tube. He started fixing the cake himself. "Why didn't you just tell Molly that you didn't want to come, Sirius?"

Sirius stared at the counter. "She just seemed so sad, Remus. I know she's worried but…well, Molly deals with situations in her own certain way. This party is what's keeping her from losing it. I couldn't just tell her no. And besides, Ron and Hermione need a break too. They haven't slept in Merlin knows how long."

Remus placed a hand on Sirius's shoulder. "And what's keeping you from losing it?"

Sirius finally faced his friend. "The thought that I will murder every Death Eater responsible for kidnapping Harry when we find him."

"You didn't seem too worried at the meeting."

Sirius locked his eyes on Remus's and said sadly, "If I actually felt all the worry building up inside me I would explode."

Remus gave his shoulder a small squeeze. "After the party we'll look for Harry, I promise. We'll find him. Just relax for today, okay?" Sirius nodded slowly. They would find Harry…they had to. Remus picked up the now correct cake and handed it to Sirius, who held it carefully. Sirius walked forward and pushed open the kitchen door one-handed so he could go into the dining room and put the cake on the table. When he stepped through the doors, however, what he saw made the cake slip from his hands and land with a splat on the floor.

…..

It was complete and utter chaos. Without any hesitation the Death Eaters had charged the house and broke inside. Voldemort had made Harry follow soon after. Inside the Weasley house it was decorated for a party with magical balloons that actually changed color and shape, and streamers with little weasels running across them. It looked nice except for the fires that were breaking out all over the room and the Death Eaters shooting spells every which way. The Order, who had been setting the table with food, was caught by surprise and they hastily fought back.

Voldemort lead Harry out of the line of fire and pulled out the remote. He turned the knob. "Tear this place apart, Harry." He ordered. As always, Harry refused. Voldemort sighed. "I was hoping you would be a bit more obedient. Oh well," He pushed down firmly on the button.

Harry fell to his knees and screamed. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny, who had run down the stairs, looked over to the screaming figure in the black cloak. That is until spells started raining down on them and they were forced to fight back. Harry's hand shot forward and every window in the house exploded, causing glass to nearly impale everyone in the room. The wooden table that was laden down with food collapsed into two pieces, dishes crashing to the floor and food making people slip and fall down. One whole wall exploded and covered everyone near it in dust. One Death Eater fell when a piece of wood went right into his side.

Voldemort tisked. "You can do better than that, Harry." He turned the knob farther. Harry was on all fours now, shrieking at the ground. The stairs fell in on themselves, and Harry's friends had to jump quickly to avoid falling. Giant slashes appeared in the walls. Voldemort could tell that Harry was holding back. He stopped the pain and yanked Harry closer to him by the chain. "Do as I say, Harry, or I will personally kill every one of them."

Harry lifted a shaky head and looked at his friends fighting the Death Eaters who were clearly winning. Ron and Hermione were stunning as many Death Eaters as they could. Ginny was fighting with George, who sported a bloody nose and a cut arm. Fred, Bill, and Charlie were trying to avoid being killed by Bellatrix. Remus was still standing despite a heavily bleeding chest, protecting Mrs. Weasley who unsteadily tried to keep up a force field. Mr. Weasley, a crazy party hat on his head, had Lucius Malfoy backing up into a corner. Harry turned his head a bit more and saw Sirius, a chocolate cake at his feet, taking down Death Eaters with such ferocity that the Death Eaters were actually backing away from him. Harry saw Sirius and he knew he needed to go to his godfather. The chain connected to his collar began to heat up and Harry heard Voldemort hiss in pain and drop both the chain and the remote. A Death Eater stumbled back and hit the remote with his foot, causing it to skid across the room. Voldemort growled in annoyance but before he could grab the chain again, Harry took off across the room in the direction of his godfather.

Sirius shot a cutting curse at one Death Eater and then turned to face Harry. He raised his wand, a horrible incantation on his lips, and a look of pure anger on his face. "Sirius!" Harry cried, and threw himself at his godfather.

"What the…" Sirius stepped back and Harry went crashing to the floor. He looked up at Sirius with tear filled eyes. Sirius froze as he saw emerald orbs staring up at him. "Harry?" Harry nodded. Sirius dropped to his knees and pulled the hood off of Harry's head. His eyes widened. He grabbed Harry and pulled him into a bone breaking hug. He held Harry close to him. Harry burrowed his face into Sirius's shoulder and hugged back, even though everything hurt. "Oh Merlin, Harry…" Sirius placed a hand in Harry's hair. Harry couldn't help the tears that poured down his face. He had missed his godfather terribly all summer. And when he had been captured he had been worried he would never see his godfather again. But Sirius was here, right now, and Harry was so happy to finally have Sirius hug him again.

It was a perfect moment until the pain hit again. Harry screamed into Sirius's shoulder, holding Sirius tighter. "What's wrong, Harry?" Sirius pulled Harry away from him and looked into Harry's pain filled face. Harry couldn't stop screaming long enough to say a word, the agony too intense. The collar sunk into his neck deeply and blood poured from his neck. "Harry!" Sirius yelled as Harry was ripped from his arms. Harry was dragged across the room, still shrieking. He came to a stop at Voldemort's feet. The look on Voldemort's face was frightening. Voldemort reached down and grabbed Harry by his arm and hauled his to his feet. He turned the knob two more notches and Harry thought he would die.

A few Order members looked around at the screaming and saw Harry in Voldemort's grip, tears pouring down his face, screaming in pain. "Harry!" Hermione yelled, and started forward until she was blocked by Death Eaters who swarmed around them.

Voldemort grabbed the nearest Death Eater and gripped their arm painfully. "None of you are to leave until this place is in pieces." The Death Eater nodded hurriedly and went back to destroying the house. "And you," Voldemort looked at Harry who was shaking violently as the pain tore him apart. "I'm going to make you wish you'd never been born." He released his firm hold on the button and Harry fell limp, Voldemort the only thing keeping him from collapsing on the floor.

Voldemort gripped Harry's other arm in a strong hold, getting ready to apparate away. "NO!" Sirius roared, running forward as fast as he could. Voldemort glared at him and turned on his heel just as Sirius was reaching out to grab Harry. As the darkness tried to consume him, Harry reached out a hand and closed it around the first one he felt. He hoped to every god imaginable that it was Sirius. Whoever it was got pulled into the apparition with them…

Harry and whoever he had brought with him tumbled painfully to the ground in the Dark Lord's room. Harry looked around and saw that it was Sirius who had landed next to him, gripping his side painfully, blood seeping out from under his fingers. Sirius had been splinched. Harry crawled over to him and helped Sirius sit up and lean against the wall. Sirius painfully placed an arm around Harry's shoulder and pulled him close. Harry looked up at Voldemort fearfully. With a wave of his wand Sirius's wand shot from out of Sirius's pocket and into Voldemort's hand. He pocketed it and turned his gaze on Harry. His red eyes cut into Harry's very being. He raised his wand and pointed it at Sirius, who didn't have the strength to move out of the way. "You have no idea how much you will be punished, Harry. You disobeyed me for the last time. But before the torture, I'll just destroy the one person you care about most in the world. Say good bye to your precious godfather."

"No!" Harry screamed, and latched on to Sirius tightly as a bright green shield appeared as a dome over them and blocked the killing curse. Sirius's mouth fell open in shock. The Avada Kedavra curse was supposed to be unblockable. Voldemort, annoyed, threw more curses at the shield which refused to yield. Sirius held Harry close to him while the force field shook and rippled, worried that at any moment the shield would fall and the Dark Lord would hurt Harry. Eventually Voldemort stopped the bombardment of spells and stood there angrily. He pulled out the remote again and pushed down on the button. Harry convulsed violently, screaming loudly, but the shield still remained. He could not allow Voldemort to kill Sirius. That couldn't happen.

Voldemort stopped the pain after ten minutes of torture. He leaned in very close to the shield and leaned in close, locking eyes with Harry. "This will only make your punishment ten times worse, Harry. The minute you go to sleep this shield will fall and I will torture your godfather in front of you, and then force him to watch as I torture you. Then I will kill him and break you painfully till you are no more than an obedient little pet. Enjoy the company of your godfather while you can. It won't last long." Then Voldemort left. Sirius gently coaxed Harry up from his curled up position on the floor. Harry pushed him away and forced himself up. He turned to Sirius and held out his hands in front of him. Sirius looked confused. Harry scooted forward and placed his hands on the spot where Sirius had been splinched. There was a bright green glow and Sirius's skin grew warm under his hands. When he pulled his hands away, covered in blood, Sirius's wound was gone, completely healed.

Sirius looked at Harry in astonishment. "Harry, how did you…" He didn't finish before Harry crumpled to the floor, breathing hard, struggling to stay conscious. Sirius picked Harry up and placed Harry in his lap. Harry was limp against his chest. Sirius stroked his godson's hair carefully. He could hardly believe what he had seen. Harry had performed wandless magic, something that was supposed to be impossible. Now Sirius saw why Voldemort wanted to keep Harry. Harry was incredibly powerful. His magic could go real damage.

Harry's hand moved up Sirius's chest and wrapped his hand around the necklace around Sirius's neck, which held the Black family crest. It had been a gift from his brother a long, long time ago. Harry yanked the necklace off and gripped it tightly in his hands, closing his eyes. Sirius didn't even protest.

When Harry opened his hand, the necklace was glowing a bright green. Harry shakily placed this in Sirius's palm, looking more tired than ever before. "Nine hours…necklace will…glow…when it stops…shield will…go down..." Harry took a deep breath. "Wake me…up…when it does…"

"I will, Harry." Assured that Sirius knew what to do, Harry collapsed and fell asleep against Sirius's chest. Sirius wrapped an arm around Harry and rubbed his back slowly. Sirius used his other hand to place the necklace around his neck again where it was in his sight. He made sure Harry was comfortable and leaned against the wall. He swore he would stay awake the whole time Harry was asleep.

Sirius heard a chuckle and looked around the room, trying to find the source of the noise. His eyes landed on a portrait on one of the walls. In the portrait was a young man with wavy black hair and dark eyes. The man was smiling. "Are you Harry's godfather?" the man asked politely. Sirius looked the portrait over and thought that whoever it was looked pretty harmless. Maybe they could give him some information.

"Yes…who are you?"

The man grinned. "Only someone who has Harry's best interest at heart…"

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Remember to review:)**

**About the whole Tom and Harry scene, I'm not sure if it will lead somewhere or if it will just be a threat that Tom made to further scare Harry. I think I'll leave that up to my readers. I do really like this chapter for some reason. I hope you do as well.**

**Again, as a reminder, please vote in the poll so I know which stories you want me to update. Snakelike Evil chapter 10 should be posted soon. After that I'm thinking A Taste of Blood. But give me your opinion. And PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, if you have any suggestions for any of my stories let me now either in a review or a private message. If you wish for something to happen in a story and tell me I will definitely take them into consideration. I would love for my readers to be part of the story.**

**Thanks for reading!:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is a bit shorter than my other ones, but I have decided to post it anyway. People are constantly pestering me to update, so I have. I hope you like it. I will write more soon, but in the next few days I will be busy. So I have given you this chapter. Don't forget to review and vote in my poll and chose which story is your favorite:)**

"Forgive me if I don't entirely believe you." Said Sirius coldly, tightening his grip on the sleeping boy in his arms.

"I understand," replied Tom coolly. "Why should you trust me? I am only a mere portrait taking up residence in the Dark Lord's home."

"Exactly," Sirius looked away from the portrait in favor of his godson. "Now, please be quiet. I don't want to wake Harry. He needs his rest."

"But of course," Tom lowered his voice. "However, I could be of great assistance to you, Sirius Black."

Sirius narrowed his eyes. "How do you know my name?" He didn't trust this man at all. There was something about him that just made Sirius uneasy.

Tom chuckled. "I know a great many things, Sirius Black. For instance," He gestured to Harry. "I know why the Dark Lord hasn't killed Harry yet, or locked him up in the dungeons somewhere to torture."

Sirius scoffed. "That's obvious. He wants to use Harry's magic for his own personal gain. If that's the only thing you can tell me I…" Tom raised a hand, making Sirius pause. "I also know how the Dark Lord is controlling him."

Sirius's eyes widened. "How?" he asked.

Tom smirked. He had Sirius's attention now. Tom lifted his head slightly. "Take a look at his neck. You'll find the answer there. I must warn you, however, that it is not a pretty sight."

Sirius looked at Tom suspiciously, but did as he was told. He pulled off the black robe that Harry had on, revealing the scars and wounds that covered Harry's skin, leaving Harry in just his pants. He threw this in another direction and looked at Harry's neck. He saw what Tom was mentioning. A thick piece of metal was wrapped around his neck. Blood was leaking out from under it. Sirius hadn't noticed it before. It seemed to be fused to Harry's neck. Sirius glared at Tom. "What is this?"

Tom wasn't paying attention. He was staring at Harry with a look Sirius couldn't quite place. His eyes were roving over Harry's chest. "Hey!" Sirius yelled. "You best stop groping my godson with your eyes or I'll come over there and rip them out of your skull!"

Tom shook his head firmly, trying to clear it. "I was only concerned with the amount of injuries Harry has sustained in his time here." He lied. "You must have noticed that they are quite extensive.

Sirius growled, watching the man carefully. He pointed to the thing on Harry's neck. "What's this?"

"A collar," Tom said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Sirius's face paled and he looked at the thing on Harry's neck. "What do you mean a collar?"

"The Dark Lord treats Harry like a pet. Like a toy." Tom answered, his eyes back on Harry, smirking slightly. "That collar causes him pain. Horribly, agonizing pain. His magic does whatever the Dark Lord orders to stop the pain."

Sirius tried to pull the collar off, but it didn't budge, not even in the slightest. "How do I get it off?"

"That, sadly, is beyond my power." Tom shrugged. "But I do know someone who could get what controls the collar from the Dark Lord. All I would need is your trust. For you to trust what I say, to trust what I do, and…" Tom looked over Harry again, that look in his eyes. "To trust that I know what's best for Harry."

Sirius thought about what the man had said. He knew he couldn't possibly rescue Harry on his own, but…the man made him feel edgy. And the way he was looking at Harry…Sirius didn't like that at all. The last part of what he had said was way too creepy and way too trusting. No…Sirius wouldn't risk Harry's safety. Not with this man. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Tom," the man answered. "Tom Riddle."

"Well, Tom. I'm going to have to refuse your help. I can take care of my godson on my own."

"_What_?" Tom's eyes darkened.

"I don't need your help in rescuing Harry." Sirius repeated coolly.

The look on Tom's face was frightening. "If you think you can keep me from getting what I want you are sadly mistaken, Sirius Black. Harry will be _mine." _

Sirius could tell Tom was no longer trying to get on his good side. He was no longer trying to gain Sirius's trust. Sirius growled at the man. "You will not touch my godson while I am still alive."

Tom frowned. "That can be changed."

Sirius ignored him. Instead, he changed into his dog form, much to Tom's surprise, and lay next to Harry, warming his godson and protecting them. He snarled at Tom, showing off his long, sharp, drooling fangs. Tom wiped the look of shock off his face and glared. "Nothing will keep me from him."

Sirius let out a loud bark and Tom jumped slightly. "When he is screaming beneath me and begging for mercy, know, Sirius Black, that it is entirely your fault for rejecting my help." Tom hissed. "I could have been gentle with him, but now…now I'm going to hurt him immensely. He won't be able to sit right for weeks." With that Tom stormed out of his frame.

Sirius glared till he knew Tom was gone. He placed his head next to Harry's, worry in his eyes. He swore to protect Harry, and was sure he could, but Tom's threat worried him. He knew that Voldemort wanted to torture Harry, but what he hadn't been expecting was somebody wanting to hurt Harry in an entirely different way. Tom had seen pretty intent on getting want he wanted. Sirius blew air out of his nose. He would just have to be ten times as protective as he normally was. Tom wouldn't hurt Harry. Nobody would.

Harry wrapped his arm and Sirius's stomach and buried his face in Sirius's fur. Sirius gave Harry a small lick and then lay there, trying not to fall asleep in case anything happened. He had to protect Harry…he just had to…

Hours later, Sirius was awakened by a buzzing around his neck. He shot up, mad that he had fallen asleep. He looked down at the necklace around his neck and saw that it was shaking and glowing. Sirius turned back to his human form and pushed Harry. "Harry, wake up." Harry didn't move. "Harry!" Sirius yelled, shoving Harry till he rolled over. Still nothing.

Then the green shield flickered, shook, and disappeared altogether. The minute this happened the door was opened, and Death Eaters poured into the room, followed by Voldemort, whose gaze was so cold Sirius literally froze. "Grab Black." The Dark Lord ordered.

Three Death Eaters came forward and two of them grabbed Sirius, forcing his arms behind his back and preventing him from moving. Before Sirius could scream for Harry to wake up, the third Death Eater wrapped a rag around his mouth, making his cries became muffled. He struggled with all his might, but the Death Eaters were huge and strong. Voldemort came forward and stopped before him. "Perhaps," he said coldly. "You thought you could protect Harry from me. You were mistaken, Black. Instead, you are going to help me break him. He loves you, correct?" Voldemort smirked. "This is going to be too much fun." Voldemort addressed the Death Eaters holding Sirius. "Take him to the dungeons. I am sure we will be seeing him shortly."

The Death Eaters forced Sirius's to walk forward. Sirius threw himself from side to side, trying to get to Harry and protect him. He was screaming into the rag that blocked his voice. But he couldn't stop the Death Eaters from forcing him out of the room and away from his godson.

Voldemort chuckled and took out his wand. He flicked it and the shackles shot from the wall and clamped onto Harry's wrist, pulling him off the floor and holding him against the wall. Harry woke up suddenly as his head connected with something hard. He saw stars and tried to rub his head. But hands wouldn't move. Harry opened his eyes groggily to see Voldemort inches from him, grinning evilly. Harry yelped and tried to move away, but it was then that he realized his was shackled to the wall. Harry looked at Voldemort fearfully.

"Harry, I'm so glad you are finally awake." Voldemort placed a finger on Harry's scar. Harry began squirming. "Surely you didn't think you could hide behind that shield forever, Harry?"

Harry glanced around. "Where's Sirius?"

Voldemort forced Harry's face back until he was looking in his eyes. "You're being punished, Harry. That means you don't get to see your godfather. You only have to worry about him if you disobey me." Voldemort released Harry's face and snapped his fingers. A Death Eater came forward and presented a rectangular box. "I have so many things planned for you, Harry. I am tired of your disobedience. You will be my little weapon. And if I must break you to achieve this," Voldemort opened the box and took from it a syringe with a very sharp needle that was filled with a dark red liquid.

"What is that?" Harry whispered as Voldemort squeezed and a tiny squirt of the red liquid was released.

"This?" Voldemort waved the needle threateningly. "This is just for you, Harry. I created it." He laughed when Harry's eyes went wide with fear. "It's only a sedative. Just to weaken your powers for a bit while you receive your punishment." An evil grin spilt Voldemort's face, making him look even scarier. "I will also get to enjoy your screams again."

"No…" Harry said when Voldemort pulled Harry's pants down slightly. His heart all but stopped when Voldemort placed the tip of the needle on the left side of his lower abdomen. "Please, no…please." Harry shook.

"Shhh, Harry. This will only hurt for a moment." Voldemort cooed, before plunging the needle into the shaking boy. Harry screamed as loud as he could and arched his back as the liquid was injected into him. It hurt horribly. Tears poured down his face from the pain. Fire was burning his insides and eating away at him, tearing at him. "Scream, Harry." Voldemort whispered into the sobbing boy's ear. "This is only the beginning of your punishment."

The pain ruthlessly acted him until it finally drained out and his body went numb. He fell limp against the shackles holding him to the wall. Voldemort ran a hand through Harry's hair, smirking. "Just rest, Harry. Let the poison take effect." Never before had Harry felt so tired. He couldn't even attempt to fight the sleep that overtook him. In mere seconds he was unconscious.

Voldemort pulled the needle from the boy in front of him and dropped it. It landed with a thump on the floor, unbroken. He could hardly wait for Harry's punishment. But first, he had a certain portrait to deal with. He flicked his wand and the shackles released Harry. The unconscious boy tumbled to the floor and landed in a heap on the carpet. "Take him to his new room. And prepare the table. I will be torturing him soon."

The Death Eaters followed this order and grabbed Harry roughly before pulling him from the room. Tom turned a murderous gaze on Tom, who of course had been there, watching. "Where are they taking the boy, Voldemort?" Asked Tom, smiling. "I want to pay him a little visit."

"He's been moved somewhere that you can't get to. I will not put up with you threatening Harry any longer." Voldemort growled. "What you did to him was unacceptable."

Tom frowned. "I did nothing to him. I was just watching."

"Watching him when he came out of the shower, Tom. That is much more serious."

"But I just couldn't resist any longer." Tom's eyes held a lust like look. "The opportunity presented itself. He's a very beautiful boy, Voldemort. You remember your Hogwarts years. You always got whatever you wanted, whoever you wanted. And I want Harry."

"You can't have him." Voldemort tightened his hand around his wand.

"But don't you see, Voldemort?" Tom leaned against the side of his frame. "What better way is there to break him? You can torture him all you want, but it will take forever for him to break. But if you let me have my way with him…oh, I could break him quickly. Imagine him flinching in fear every time you touch him. Imagine him obeying your every whim because he is afraid it will happen again. Give him to me, Voldemort, and I can make this happen. I can break him into the perfect little weapon."

"No, Tom." Voldemort said firmly. He would not let Tom rape Harry. Harry was his, not Tom's. Tom would not mark Harry as his in any way.

Tom arched an eyebrow. "Why not, Voldemort? You love his pain, do you not? You know the pain I could cause him if I raped him. It would be beautiful." Then a thought struck Tom. "But maybe you want him. Maybe you want to claim him. All this talk of punishment. Do you want to beat me to it? Do you want to be the one to steal his virginity?"

"I do not." Voldemort hissed, angry that Tom would even think such a thing.

"Then I see no reason why I cannot be the one to do it. We could share the rule of the Wizarding World. We could share Harry. He could be our little pet. Just consider it, Voldemort. Imagine the power we could wield with Harry at our sides, completely obedient, granting our every wish.

"For the last time, you will not be touching Harry!" Voldemort was seriously losing his temper with Tom. "He is mine and you will keep your hands off of him!"

"Oh no, Voldemort. My hands will be all over him." Tom grinned inhumanly. "I will have Harry. I will break him. He will be mine. I offered to share him. You refused. He'll be my little pet then. All mine." Tom laughed and then exited the frame before Voldemort could say another word.

Voldemort scowled at the empty frame. How dare Tom talk to him like that! How dare Tom talk about taking what was his? Growling lowly in the back of his throat, Voldemort exited the room to talk with Snape. Surely the potion's master would be able to locate a vial Basilisk poison. Tom had crossed him for the last time…

…

Lucius Malfoy was in his rooms, going feverously through the papers that the Dark Lord had given him, inspecting them. He was supposed to be the leader of the next raid and had to plan everything. If he didn't, he would be punished by the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord was still angry about the last raid. Sure, they had left the Weasley house in ruins, but the raid had not gone the way the Dark Lord had wished it to go. Lucius couldn't disappoint Lord Voldemort. Not when he was in this angry mood. Lucius actually felt a twang of pity for the Potter boy. The torture he would experience was unthinkable.

He was pulled from his thoughts by the voice of Tom, who had appeared in the frame behind the blond. "Lucius, I require your assistance." Tom said in a very demanding voice.

Lucius quickly swiveled around in his chair and faced Tom, whose face seemed angry. "Yes, my lord?"

"Where is Harry Potter being kept?"

Lucius didn't like the glare in Tom's eyes. It meant that he wanted and answer and he wanted it now. But Lucius didn't have an answer. "I do not know, my lord. I was not informed."

Tom became angry. "Then who was informed! Tell me!"

"I-I don't know, my lord." Lucius stuttered. "Severus, perhaps."

Tom thought for a moment. "Find Harry. I want to know where he is. You will be sorry if I find out from anyone else first."

Lucius nodded hurriedly and Tom left. Lucius sighed and turned back to his paperwork. At the moment he wasn't exactly sure where his loyalties lie. Tom seemed the best option, but the Dark Lord still scared him. He decided to finish the work Voldemort had given him, and then do as Tom asked. He had to be careful. Both Tom and Voldemort had a good chance of beating one another. Lucius decided he would wait out the fireworks, and then go to the appropriate side. It was sneaky, and it was risky, but as long as his family was safe, he really didn't care.

….

Severus Snape was walking through the hallways of headquarters with that stride of his that only he could pull off. He wasn't sure where he was going. He couldn't return to the Order. The Dark Lord and forbidden that for now. So he had to stay here. He knew the trust the Dark Lord had for him was slowly slipping. He needed to do something to get his trust back and continue his role as a spy.

"Severus…" Said a voice. Snape froze. Was the Dark Lord talking to him? He turned but saw no one behind him. He looked around for the source of the voice. "Severus!" The voice yelled. Snape finally faced the wall and saw Tom there, glaring.

"Tom," Snape said curtly. "The Dark Lord has forbidden us from conversing with you."

Tom's eyes narrowed. "I do not care what Voldemort has said. I only wish to ask you a question."

Snape didn't see the harm in this. He glanced around, making sure that no one was around, and then nodded. "Where has Harry Potter been hidden from me?"

Snape raised an eyebrow. "From you, Tom? Is that the reason Potter has been moved?"

"Yes, it is." Replied Tom, not caring the odd look Snape gave him. "And I wish to visit the boy. Tell me where he is."

Snape shook his head. Tom was not his lord. "Even if I did know, I would not tell you. The Dark Lord has told us not to. To disobey him would be suicide."

"To disobey me would be suicide." Retorted Tom.

"Tom, sometimes I believe you forget the fact that you are only a painting." Snape smirked slightly and then walked away, leaving a glowering Tom behind.

**What's Tom going to do, hmmm? If you guys have any suggestions that you would like to happen, leave them in a review and they just might get in the story. I have already done this for one reviewer, who sadly didn't leave a name, so I cannot properly thank them. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**IMPORTANT:**

**Okay, I'm going to say this one last time. If you guys leave a review telling me to update, that story update date will be pushed back because of the fact that I am pissed at you. I'm sorry I can't work on Fanfiction every second of every day, but I have other things going on in my life. Like Christmas for example. I could update every day, but it would be crappy chapters with absolutely no plot or development of any kind. If you want a good story, I'm sorry to say that you will have to wait. If you can't, go read one of those horribly written pieces of crap on this site. They get updated every day.**

**I have 7 stories to update, and I cannot make a chapter magically appear. It takes time and effort to put up every chapter. When I put up my fanfictions, I do not expect them to turn into jobs. Fanfiction is supposed to be fun. If I update when I feel it is time, then I can enjoy writing the fanfic. But If I update whenever you guys tell me to, then it becomes hard work, and I seriously get annoyed by it.**

**Now, this chapter is rather short, and no, it doesn't have any torture in it like you were looking for. That will be next chapter. This chapter is just information. I will update it as soon as I can. It is on the top of my list. But I wanted to at least post something so you would leave me the bloody hell alone about the updating.**

**I write the fanfiction that catches my interest at that moment in time. I write the one I have inspiration for. I am on my computer nearly every day because I like writing fanfiction, and I like getting feedback. I do not like getting ORDERED to update.**

**You can thank the Annoying Anoyomos reviewer who left a comment on Black Betrayals for this rant. Yes, I have another account on here, and I want to work on that as well. So updates will not be whenever one reviewer wants them. If you have a problem with that, then don't read my stories.**

**Okay, end of rant. I hope you enjoy the chapter. I will update this in the couple of weeks. I promise not to make you wait too long. I hope you enjoy this chapter:)**

The door to the cell creaked open and a ray of light shot into the small space. The rest remained dark, though the outline of a body was slightly visible. Severus Snape opened the door even farther to reveal Sirius Black, his face in his knees. His hands were bloody. Snape wouldn't be surprised if the damage was caused by Black attempting to punch his way out of the room.

Sirius lifted his head and squinted his eyes against the light. Snape noticed he looked like a thoroughly beaten man. He had a black eye and discolored bruises were placed periodically all over his face. Dried blood was visible in his hair. His lip was split and swollen. Clearly the Death Eaters had taken it upon themselves to beat him senseless, even though the Dark Lord had not ordered it. Sirius's gaze hardened when he saw Snape in the doorway. "Where's Harry?" he growled. It seemed as though he cared little for his own position as long as his godson was okay.

"Potter has yet to wake. The poison was a bit stronger than the Dark Lord intended."

Sirius looked like he had been punched in the stomach. "Did…did you just say that Harry's been poisoned?"

Snape closed the door behind him and shot a ball of light at the ceiling for illumination. He didn't want any Death Eaters to hear their conversation. "Nothing too severe. The Dark Lord gave him a poison that would temporarily lock his magic inside of him so that he could receive his punishment."

"Does it work?" Sirius asked.

"Of course it works." Snape huffed indignantly. "I made it myself. The Dark Lord requested it. If I had failed to brew it properly, I wouldn't be talking to you at the moment."

Sirius winced as he shuffled into a more comfortable position on the wall. Snape couldn't hold back his curiosity. "What happened to you?"

Coughing slightly, Sirius forced his head up to glare at him. "Why do you care, Snivellus?"

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Listen, Black, it would be best if we act civil to each other. We both have the same goal. It is my wish to help Potter escape as well."

"If you were trying to help him escape, you wouldn't have made that poison correctly." Sirius hissed, not prepared to trust Snape for even a second.

"I already told you I didn't have a choice!" Snape snapped. "If I made it incorrectly I would be killed and the Dark Lord would find someone else to brew it!" Snape took a deep breath, calming himself down. Now was not the time to lose his temper with Sirius. He had information to convey. But before he could talk, Sirius interrupted him.

"I tried to go back to Harry, alright?" Sirius closed his eyes and slumped against the wall. "I managed to get away from one of the Death Eaters and was running back when they placed me under the Cruciatus Curse. They seemed to think it fitting to hold me under it until I couldn't move. I was dragged here and they beat me. I'm pretty sure I have a broken rib or something. I just couldn't leave without trying to get to Harry again. I have to protect him. Especially since I heard what that Tom guy in the painting was talking about doing to my godson. I couldn't just let them drag me away. I couldn't abandon Harry." Sirius let out a sigh. "Unfortunately, I'm no match for all those Death Eaters without my wand. They had little trouble over powering me."

"You spoke with Tom?"

Sirius nodded, a frown on his face. "Yeah, I talked to that sick bastard. The way he talked about Harry…" Sirius's fingers clenched into fists. "It just made me lose it. I unfortunately revealed my dog form to him, though I guess I don't really care. I had to protect Harry. From what, I'm not exactly sure as Tom is just a painting…"

"No, not exactly. Tom is much more than a painting." Snape explained further as he saw the normal confused look on Sirius's face. "When the Dark Lord was young he learned about a certain piece of magic called a Horcrux. On his first attempt to make one, he made Tom. He's had him ever since. Though Tom seems to have become his own person entirely. The Dark Lord would destroy him he wasn't a Horcrux. Destroying Tom would weaken the Dark Lord." Snape paused, surveying Sirius. "You do know what a Horcrux is, don't you, Black?"

"Of course I do." Sirius snarled, angry that Snape was implying he was an idiot. "How has Tom turned into his own person? That shouldn't be possible."

"Tom was created when the Dark Lord was sixteen." Snape explained. "The Dark Lord is an extremely powerful wizard. But he was young, and did not create the Horcrux perfectly. That piece of the Dark Lord's soul has taken on the attributes of his sixteen year old self and developed on his own and out of the Dark Lord's control. This also happened when the Dark Lord created the Horcrux diary that Potter destroyed in his second year. After that, he was very careful when making the others. They remain just pieces of his soul, trapped in objects. They are not like Tom."

"So why is Tom after Harry? It doesn't make any sense."

"I believe Tom is interested in Potter's power, most of all. Potter has enough power to allow him to break free from the object he is trapped in and escape. And I believe Tom is interested in Potter for the other reason because when Tom was in Hogwarts he…" Snape coughed, a bit uncomfortable. "He got whatever and or whoever he wanted. Whether it be boy or girl, Tom didn't stop until he achieved his goal. As the Dark Lord got older he put this behind him and focused instead on gaining power. Tom, however, is still stuck in the Dark Lord's school years. It confuses him as to why Voldemort gave such things up."

"And what is Voldemort doing about all this?"

"I already told you, Black, that the Dark Lord can't very well destroy Tom. That would be destroying part of himself. He did not count on Tom being interested in Potter. And definitely not in…that way. He has moved Potter to a different room, but there is not much else he can do until he finds out who has been helping Tom."

This caught Sirius's interest. "What do you mean, helping Tom?"

"The Dark Lord once found that Potter had been tortured by someone other than himself. Tom had somehow managed to do so. The Dark Lord knows he needed help to do this. One of the Death Eaters has been assisting him."

"Have you told the Order what you know?"

Snape nodded. "I visited them shortly after the raid. The Weasley house is a wreck, but can be easily repaired. Quite a few of them were injured, and Lupin had to be taken to St. Mungos. He will be fine." He added quickly as he could see Sirius was going to interrupt. "I have relayed what information I know. They want you to know that they are planning, but it is slow going. At the moment, most of the Order is in no fit shape to conduct any type of rescue. They are waiting for another raid to take place so they can try and get to Potter there. How they will rescue you, on the other hand, they have no idea."

"I don't need to be rescued," growled Sirius. "As long as Harry is okay I'm willing to stay in here forever."

"As noble as that is, you will be no use to Potter locked up here. In fact, it would be worse. The Dark Lord plans to use you to break Potter."

Sirius looked up at him. "So are you going to get me out?"

Snape shook his head. "I cannot. The Dark Lord would find out."

"So why are you here, then? To taunt me with that fact that my godson is going to be tortured the second he wakes up? Because I already know that and I'm trying my best not to think about the fact that I can't prevent it." Sirius was seriously starting to get annoyed with Snape. He didn't need this.

Snape was also annoyed. "While I cannot release you from this cell, I can give you something that will help Potter."

"What?"

Snape reached into his robes and pulled out a long black box. Sirius leaned forward with a wince and took it from the Potion's Master. He inspected it. "What is it?"

"Perhaps you should open it and find out." Said Snape indifferently. "Just a suggestion."

Sirius shot him a glare before searching for a latch. When he opened it and looked inside, he dropped the box quickly. It landed on its side and a red snake slithered out, a little disoriented from being thrown. "What the hell did you give me a snake for?" Sirius yelled, backing up against the wall to avoid the creature. Sirius wasn't fond of snakes. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"No, Black, it is not." Snape said seriously. "That snake was with Potter when he was taken. The boy talks to it. I believe it is his…friend."

"What do you mean talking to it?"

Snape's eyebrow raised a little. "Potter is a Parselmouth. Surely you know that."

"Harry's a Parselmouth?" The look on Sirius's face made it clear that he didn't know. "Since when?'

"Since always, Black. You don't just suddenly become a Parselmouth."

"But…" Sirius was at lost for words. He had had no idea that Harry could talk to snakes. Sure, he hadn't exactly asked but he would have thought Harry would tell him something like that. "Why wasn't I told?"

"It's not the Order's place to tell you. We thought you knew. We've mentioned it enough in meetings that you obviously don't pay attention to." Snape held up a hand as Sirius was about to interrupt. "But that is not important now. The Dark Lord will be using you to break Potter. When you are in the same room as the boy, just release this snake into the room so it will be able to comfort him in some way when the torture is done."

"How is a bloody snake supposed to help Harry?" Said Snake had just wrapped around Sirius's hand and refused to let go. It was hissing at him, as though trying to say something, but of course Sirius could not understand.

Snape turned away from him and walked towards the door. With a flick of his wand it opened. "Potter will be no use to us if he goes insane, Black." With those parting words, he left, taking the ball of light with him and plunging the room into darkness. Sirius was left with the snake, which had a vice like grip on his hand. Sirius lifted his hand so he could inspect it. It wasn't too big of a snake. In fact, it was rather small and not the least bit intimidating. "A snake…" Sirius mumbled as the creature stared at him. He rested his head against the wall behind him and let out a sigh. "We've all gone bloody insane…"

….


	8. Chapter 8

Not long after Snape left Death Eaters appeared at Sirius' cell. They grabbed him by his robes and dragged him out into the hall. They cared little that he bumped his head or scrapped up his arm. And when he tried to kick out at them they simply placed him under the Cruciatus curse until he stopped.

They paused outside of a room and took out a special black key. With a loud, echoing, and nerve racking click, the door opened to reveal a small black room. The only funiture in the circular room was a small bed and two metal tables.

On one of the tables, strapped down by his wrists and ankles to the cold metal, was Harry. He was wearing only his pants and a gag tied firmly around his head. He was a deathly sort of pale color. His veins stood out noticeably against his skin. Brusies and healed over cuts littered his body, sure to leave scars. Sirius had to fight tears at the sight. His godson looked dead. Sirius almost wished he was. He could not begin to imagine the agony that Harry would experience in just a short while. Sirius himself wasn't sure he would survive seeing his godson tortured so horribly, and Voldemort would probably kill him any way just to hurt Harry even more.

Sirius was shoved to the floor and his arms were tied magically to the bed post. His godson lay just feet from him, tauntingly out of reach.

The Death Eaters left after making sure he was secured tightly to the bed. And they had done a good job. No matter how much Sirius struggled, the bonds refused to loosen or budge. He stared rather hopelessly at Harry. He couldn't bear the thought of being used to hurt Harry further. Harry was a strong boy, and remarkably so, but even the strongest of people crack under that much torture and strain. Sirius could already see the cracks forming, just waiting for another blow to shatter everything.

"Harry!" he called out, hoping to get a response from his godson. There was none. Sirius couldn't say he was surprised.

He slumped against the bed posts and closed his eyes. What was he going to do? His only hope was the Order, but given what Snape had said they were still trying to put themselves back together after such a surprise attack. Many had been injured. But Dumbledore, surely he could help find them. Yes, Dumbledore. There was some hope after all. He may not be able to save Harry from the up and coming torture, yet he wouldn't let this break him. He had to cling to the feeble hope that they would all make it out of this alive. It was all he had at the moment.

He had shamefully almost fallen asleep when the door was opened with a small noise. Sirius' eyes snapped open to see Draco Malfoy standing there with a huge bag clutched tight in his hands. The boy was visibly shaking though his face was calm as he made his way over to the other table in the room and placed the bag on top. It took him a momment to get up the courage to open the bag, and when he did, a few extra to start removing items from it. He pulled out daggers of various lengths and shapes, some which glowed with unnatural colors. Next came small vials of strange liquids that Draco put in a neat little row. Then whips and other torture devices, needles, batons and a strange looking cork screw sort of thing.

At each item Draco shook more and more, till he eventually had to stop so he wouldn't drop anything. Sirius noticed his hesitation and realized the boy wasn't enjoying this like any good mini Death Eater would. In fact, these torture devices seemed to make the Malfoy heir visibly ill. This gave Sirius an idea. They would need inside help to be able to get out of here, and Sirius knew the other Death Eaters would laugh if he even attempted to ask. But Draco...Draco was just a boy, and would easily be able to see how horribly wrong this was. Maybe he could help. It wouldn't be much, but it was better than nothing.

"Draco, I want to speak with you." he said calmly, wanting to convey that he didn't want to fight.

"I don't talk to blood traitors, Black." the boy sneered, never taking his eyes off the task at hand.

"Draco, this is much more important than petty pride. There are lives at stake. I need you to listent to what I have to say, and then you can call me every horrible name under the sun."

Draco paused for a moment, inspecting the contents of a tiny vial in between his fingers. He let out a long suffering sigh and turned to face Sirius, pointedly not looking at the bound body in the room. "What do you want?" he said stiffly, trying to look superior even though his hair was a mess, his robes were deshevled and his eyes rimmed red from recently shed tears. The boy was a wreck. He looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"You have to help Harry, Draco. You need to help him escape."

Draco prevented himself from glancing at the body. "Why should I give a damn about Potter? Why should I care what the Dark Lord does with him?"

"Look at him, Draco." Sirius ordered. When the boy refused, Sirius got a big stricter. "Look at him, damn it! Look at what the Dark Lord has done to him!"

Finally, Draco turned his head and let his eyes rove over the battered body of his school rival. It couldn't possibly be Harry Potter in front of him. This pale, bleeding, broken body could not be the Gryffindor he knew.

He started the shaking again and he looked away, trying to control himself. He had known the Dark Lord was torturing Potter. The horrible screams kept him up at night, along with the thoughts of what could have possibly caused Potter that much pain. Draco had never really hated Potter. He fought with him, of course, and they threw the occasionally hex, but that was all habit if anything. For all his talk that Potter deserved to be caught by the Dark Lord, he hadn't known...he hadn't known what sort of torture Potter would be put through. The sight of Potter made him want to cry and puke. All those cuts and brusies. Nobody had ever been punished that harshly by the Dark Lord, at least to Draco's knowledge.

"He needs your help, Draco. They have my wand, and I'm powerless against them. I need you to help my godson. I can't bear to see him like this."

Draco shook his head and turned away. He placed his hands in his hair. He had been under too much pressure lately. It was breaking him down. The Dark Lord was talking of giving him the Dark Mark. He was threatening the lives of Draco's parents. He couldn't take on the responsiblity of Potter's life too. No, he had too much on his plate.

"You can't sit by and let the Dark Lord torture my godson like this! How can you live with yourself if you let this happen when you could have done something!"

Draco spun around the glare at the man on the floor. "I can't do anything! I have no power or influence with the Dark Lord. Potter's supposed to save the world, so he can save his bloody self! I need to make sure my family doesn't get killed, and then I can worry about dear saint Potter. You and your stupid Order can worry about the Wizarding World. I have to worry about what matters to me." He glanced at Potter. "I'm sorry..."

He then ignored them, working diligently to get the table ready for the Dark Lord. If one potion was out of place, or one dagger not sharp enough, it would be his head. He tried despretely not to think about how soon these very things would be used on the boy just behind him.

Sirius, though he should be sulking at the fact that Draco flat out rejected helping Harry in anyway, was not shocked. Of course Draco wouldn't just agree. But he would have loads of time to think it over later. Sirius had confidence that eventually Draco would be of asisstance to them. The boy was young. He just needed time to mull things over.

Sirius could only hope that Harry had that much time left.

...

"My lord, I know you were looking forward to torturing your weapon, but, with all due respect, I do not think it would be wise."

Voldemort observed Severus over his drink. His right hand man seemed all too nervous as of late. Not in his apperance, no, but in his eyes. Slowly but surely Severus was losing his trust, which was a shame as Severus had always been very useful. "And what makes you say this, Severus?"

"The posion that was used to block your weapon's magic will not last all the long. And when it wears off, their magic will erupt and explode from being confined for so long. It would be very dangerous."

Voldemort considered this. It was something that he had seen coming. "What do you suggest be done about this, Serverus?"

"I think it would be best if would give them the antidote as soon as possible." Serverus reached into his pocket and pulled out a box, opening it to reveal another needle filled with liquid. He gave this to the Dark Lord. "This will let their magic release slowly, and therefore not cause any damage. You wouldn't be able to punish them, but it would be much safer."

Voldemort looked at the needle for a moment, before dropping in upon the floor of his study. The glass smashed and the puddle of potion slowly spread out across the floor. "I know what I will do, Severus. I thank you for your warning, but it is not needed."

Snape nodded. "Is there anything else that you require of me, My Lord?"

"Yes..." Voldemort placed down his drink and regarded his Death Eater with a cold gaze. "I wish for you to speak with Lucius and then report to me about anything odd you may have witnessed."

"Yes, My Lord." Severus bowed respectfully. He turned on heel and left.

Voldemort steepled his fingers together and lost himself deep in thought. He knew what Tom had said was true. Harry would not break easily. Even after this next toture session, the boy may still be defiant. He would have to keep Tom's offer in mind, but only as a last resort. He admitted to himself that he was getting a bit desprete. The Order was close to finding their lost hero yet he was no closer in controlling the boy. He would have to fast forward his plans and show no mercy.

No matter what it took, he would break Harry Potter.

...

This is for you HK123. Happy birthday:)

I will have the next chapter up sometime in the next two days. And it will be the chapter you've all been waiting for, the torture scene. If you have any suggestions as to how that should work, let me know:)


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, so I guess I sort of lied. This isn't the torture chapter. That one is going to take some time and I haven't had a lot of that lately. But I PROMISE that I will have the torture chapter up on Wensday. I'm sorry to keep you guys waiting, but I don't want to put put a half ass torture chapter.

So I hope you like this chapter. A little bit of extra information.

Enjoy:)

12343254366554354355645465

"Draco..."

Draco Malfoy, who had been lying face down on his bed and trying to forget what Potter looked like now, turned over at the sound of his name. He had talked to Tom enough times to regconize the man's voice. "Hello, Tom."

The portrait smiled at him, then frowned when he took in Draco's apperance. "Dragon, what has happened to you?"

Tom was one of his best friends. Sure he was the teenage form of the Dark Lord, and Draco had been hesitant to speak with him at first, but he proved to be the good listener that Draco needed over the long summer months when he was trapped in the manor. He told Tom everything, and Tom would speak to him and help him through things. They shared the same ideas and thoughts, which made for wonderful conversation. Tom had helped him alot. He trusted the man more than he trusted all of his other friends.

"I haven't been sleeping..." he said, running his hands through his hair. It was a horrible habit he had developed. "The Dark Lord wants me to take the Dark Mark. I don't think refusing is an option. But, Tom, I don't want to be a Death Eater. I know father is all for it, but..." He thought about everything he had seen the Death Eaters do while on raids. "I can't kill and torture people...I may act like I can, but I can't. And when I saw Potter...I...I can't do that to someone."

Tom raised an eyebrow. "You've seen Harry recently?"

Draco nodded. "Yeah, a few minutes ago actually. And he looked dead, Tom. All bloody and pale...I don't...I don't know how he hasn't cracked yet. And seeing him like that..he's always been all strong and whatnot, even after all the things he's been through...but on that table he didn't look like a savior or anything...he just looked weak and vunerable and in need of help...defeated..."

"Do you want to help Harry escape?"

Draco scoffed. "Of course not. I don't care about Harry bloody Potter."

"Dragon, you should know better than to lie to me."  
>The blonde haired boy sighed and sat up to look at Tom. "This is purely hypothetical, of course, but let's say I feel obligated to help Potter out of his current and rather dire situtaion. What the bloody hell could I do about it?"<p>

Tom took a seat in the chair behind him and steepled his fingers, something he and Voldemort had in common. "Well, I could always be of assistance." He offered cooly.

"Tom, you're a potrait." said Draco bluntly. "What can you do? Better yet, why would you want to help Potter in the first place? You don't even know him. You only know what I've told you about him, and that's hardly flattering knowledge to make a judgement on."

"I'm not a bad person, Draco. You know that." Draco did know this. Tom was a great person, and it was hard to believe he was a younger Dark Lord. "I saw the poor boy in Voldemort's chambers, all beaten and broken. I only wish to help him. I will need you of course."

"You have a plan?"

Tom chuckled. "I always have a plan."

"Care to tell me what it is?"

"Patience, Draco. First I must show you something." Tom stood from his chair and approuched the very limits of his frame. And, right before Draco's eyes, stuck his hand out of the portrait.

Draco nearly had a heart attack right then and there. The best thing about Tom had always been that he wasn't an actual person, and Draco didn't worry about the man telling anyone about the things Draco disclosed to him. It wasn't like Pansy ot Blaise. They were good friends, but Draco wouldn't trust them with half the stuff he told Tom. They were real people, and that made it different. Tom was just supposed to be the picture on the wall that listened to Draco and helped him. Yet here Tom was, his hand sticking out of his picture frame, something that wasn't supposed to be possible. "Y-you..." Draco quickly regained himself. Malfoys did not stutter. "How is this possible?"

"Harry is a very powerful wizard, Dragon. Possibly even more powerful than Voldemort. With Voldemort torturing him, he has been releasing great amounts of magic that I have taken and used to my advantage to try to get out of this portrait. If I escape I could easily help the boy, you know."

Draco considered this for a moment. It did seem like the only option that would lead to saving Potter. Not that he cared about the boy or anything. That was ridiclous. But if Potter got better then him and Tom could defeat Voldemort, leaving him and his family free. And maybe then he and Potter could cease their constant bickering and perhaps be...friends?

"What do you need me to do?"

Tom seemed very pleased with his answer. "Voldemort has given Harrry a posion that blocks his magic. When it finally wears off his magic will explode out of him after being contained for so long. That power will be enough to finally free me from this frame." Tom looked very pointedly at Draco. "I need you to do two things, Draco. First, you need to go to Severus and retrieve the antidote. Tell him that the Dark Lord has thought about what he said and agreed that it was the best course of action."

"I can do that." He would feel bad about lying to his godfather, but it had to be done.

"Then I need you to cause a distraction, Dragon. A huge one. Come up with some lie, spread it around the Death Eaters. Make them think it is real. And make it important so that Voldemort will be forced to be invovled. But make sure it can not be traced back to you. I need to Dark Lord gone to get to Potter and heal him."

Draco pondered this for a moment. A distraction. He got to his feet and walked over to his desk. He pulled a piece of parchment towards him while grabbing a quill. Quickly he wrote a letter to Greyback, making sure to sign someone else's name. Rolling it up, he grabbed a blue glass bottle and placed it inside. A whispered a word and suddenly the parchment was gone. He turned back to Tom with a self satisfied smile on his face and beamed when he saw Tom's look of approval. His father never looked at him like that.

"Very smart, Dragon. I'm impressed. Now you only have one more thing to do. When Voldemort is gone and the Death Eaters are distracted, I need you to bring my portrait to where Harry is being kept. Do not worry about the wards, as I can easily get through those. When you give him the antidote, his magic will be freed and will in turn free me. Then it will be a simple matter to help him and his godfather escape." Tom waved a hand at the door. "Go and fetch the antidote now so we have it when the time comes."

Draco hesitated for just a moment before opening the door to leave. "Forgive me if I come off as rude, Tom, but I must be sure. I know you are nothing like the Dark Lord, far from it in fact. Nevertheless I want to know if what you are asking me to do is going to harm Potter. Since you are the Dark Lord, just younger, I wonder if you have that same deep seated hatred for Potter. I don't like being tricked, Tom."

"Dragon, you know I would never lie to you." Tom assured. "You know I do not agree with what Voldemort has become. What I grew up to be. But I am different. I hold no ill feelings towards Harry Potter. I just cannot bear to see him tortured so. He is younger than me, your age Draco. It makes me think, what if that was you? Has the Dark Lord no heart if he dosn't even blink before torturing teenagers? What he is doing it awful. I want to stop it."

Draco smirked. "I trust you, Tom. Sorry for doubting you."

Tom smiled back. "I do not take offense. Now go. We don't know how long you have until Greyback puts your distraction into effect."

With a wave, Draco disappered to fulfill his task.

Tom fell back into his chair and leaned his head back, clsoing his eyes. He hated lying to Draco. He was very close to the boy, and he wanted to tell the truth. But that wasn't an option. Voldemort was starting to question Lucius' loyalites, so he needed Draco. He would make it up to the boy. Draco could be his right hand man when he came to power.

He sighed. That still didn't make him feel much better about betraying Draco's trust. The boy was so young and had been through so much. His father looked down on him, and his mother was nice, but her husband normally prevented her from comforting her son. Draco had turned to him to have an open ear. To hear about all of Draco's troubles and help him through them, something Tom was more than willing to do. He was sure that Draco trusted him more than anyone else. So it hurt him to tarnish that.

But then he thought what would come of this little plan if it all worked out. All of that power at his control, Voldemort defeated, the Order of the Pheonix crushed, his own personal army of Death Eaters obeying his every order, and Harry beneath him, screaming as Tom took him, right where he belonged. Tom grinned. Yes, it was defineitly worth it.

He would make sure the Malfoy family would be well rewarded for their efforts in helping him. He would gain back Draco's trust, he swore it. After he gained what he wanted. Draco would never be hurt again and he would be treated like a prince, free to look down on the world that judged him for his family and blood status.

Yes, it would all work out perfectly. He would rule, Harry would be his little slave, and he would finally be able to escape the confines of this damnable frame.

Everything would fall together. It was all a matter of time.


	10. Chapter 10

There was a horrible, agonizing pain in his chest where his magic was attempting to free its self from the prison that the poison had placed it in. It clawed and fought, but the poison did not disappoint. Not even a spark of magic was at his disposal. Harry was breathing heavily, nearly hyperventilating. The bonds were cutting painfully into his ankles and wrists, causing them to bleed. Dull throbbing pain emanated from his old wounds, only adding to this horrible experience. He threw his head pitifully to the side and saw Sirius sitting there, looking really beat up himself. Sirius gave him a forced smile, though Harry could see in his god father's eyes what he was really feeling. "Are you alright, Harry?" Harry couldn't even find the energy to shake his head. He just stared blankly at his godfather, trying to just get up the strength to say something, anything to assure Sirius that everything would be okay. He felt sluggish and weak; even lifting his finger proved a tiring and time consuming feat. "We'll be okay, Harry. Dumbledore's going to find us. We'll be fine, I promise."

Such sweet lies. Harry knew everything would not be fine. He was about to be tortured by Voldemort, and possibly later raped horribly by time. Some part of him wanted to cry, but the tears would not come. It wasn't a shock. The bonds, the threats. They were nothing new to him. There was nothing he could do to stop Voldemort now. It was out of his hands. He didn't like to sound so hopeless. He was just resigned to the fact that the torture was inevitable. If it somehow got forestalled again, Voldemort wouldn't rest till he got what he wanted. There was no use trying to struggle against bonds that wouldn't break or call for a help that wouldn't come. He should just enjoy this time with his godfather and prepare himself for the pain he would be dealt. He would not break. He pushed the gag out of his mouth.

"I...love you...Sirius..." he managed to force out.

"I love you, too." Sirius said, wishing he could reach out and grab his godson's hand. "We'll be rescued soon. And when we are you're going to live with me, in a safe place where no one can hurt you ever again. I promise, Harry. I swear it. You just have to be strong."

He gave his godfather a weak smile. Oh how he wanted Sirius' promise to come true. He was tired of all this fighting. If he made it out of this situation alive, he was done. No more savior business. He would just relax. That sounded heavenly.

"Oh, Harry, I almost forgot." Sirius wriggled a bit and managed to move his hand so it was pinned to his front. He shook his sleeve and a red snake slithered out and onto the floor.

"Little one!" Red hissed happily, slithering as fast as he could up the table leg and onto Harry's stomach. "Oh, little one, I am so sorry I haven't been here for you. I was trapped with that awful huge snake, Nagini I think it was. It tried to eat me! I believe the Dark Lord thinks I am dead and that she was successful, but that dark man with the big nose rescued me before she could. But I'm so happy to be back with you little one, I won't leave your side again. I-"

"Red..." Harry mumbled, cutting the little snake off mid ramble. "Red, go back to Sirius..."

Red slunk up his chest till they were face to face. "Why? If you give me a chance I can free you from these bonds, little one, and then you can escape! I just need a little time."

"There's no time..." Harry gasped as his scar started to sting. "He's coming..."  
>Red made it back to Sirius just as the menacing black door opened and the Dark Lord entered, his red eyes flashing dangerously. It fell closed with a bone chilling click. Voldemort's chuckle echoed around the cold room. "Grow accustomed to this, Harry. This is what your life is going to be like for a very long time."<p>

Voldemort soon stood next to him, idly tracing old scars that covered Harry's pale chest. "Tied down and tortured till you can barely breathe from screaming."

Red eyes locked with green. "Unless, of course, you surrender to me, Harry. Then all this pain will go away. All you have to do is break."

Harry took a deep breath, preparing himself, and shook his head. He would not go down so easily. He knew everything coming out of Voldemort's mouth was a lie.

Voldemort didn't look shocked at this. He turned towards the table of horrors and delicately lifted a liquid filled needle up. As he inspected it, he spoke. "Say one word, Black, and I will increase Harry's torture tenfold. You are only an observer till I deem otherwise. You get a front row seat to the show. You get to watch your godson break..."

Sirius looked like he wanted to scream at the man, but remained painfully silent and shut his eyes. This was not something he wanted to see.

Too soon for Harry's liking, Voldemort's attention was back on him. He placed the very tip of the needle on a vein that was very prominent on Harry's arm. He leaned in close so he could whisper in the boy's ear. "Breaking would be the best option, Harry. Give up this fight." Voldemort pushed down on the needle and it broke through skin, but he did not insert the potion yet. "If you don't break from me, I will let Tom have his wicked way with you. I trust that he could break you in one of the most horrible ways possible. It would be best to stop now, break here, before he gets his hands on you..."

Harry called Voldemort's bluff and glared at him. "You're lying..." he insisted."You won't let Tom touch me..."

Voldemort cocked his head to the side, a cruel smile sliding over his face. "I won't? Are you so sure about that? You are so strong willed, Harry, and I recognize that. You are no stranger to pain. But what Tom could do..." He leaned in closer. "Tom could destroy you."

"But enough of that talk. I'm going to give you one more chance to submit to me before this torture begins."

Again, Harry only shook his head.

The smile grew wider. "I was hoping you would choose that. More fun for me." And without any more preambles, Voldemort forced the potion into Harry's blood stream.

At first he didn't feel anything, and Harry started to think that it wasn't working. That thought, however, didn't last for long. It started on the right side of his body. Cold seeped in his very soul. It felt like that side of his body had been thrown in freezing Artic waters. He started to shake with cold, and his breath came out in little puffs of air that were visible in front of his face. It was so cold it was almost burning. He fought against his bonds, struggling to wrap his arms around himself to gain the warmth that he so desperately craved.

And then the heat started. When his left side warmed, his was thankful as it was a wonderful contrast to the freezing cold. He could have sworn there was ice on his arm. However, the heat didn't stop there. It grew and grew and grew until he was burning up in a terrible inferno. The pain was so great, he hadn't even realized he had been screaming for the past five minutes. One side of his body was in a battle with the other, each side trying to outdo the other. It was pure agony. He froze and burned, smoked and iced over. He couldn't focus on either one, as they were both just as strong. He was no longer in the room. He was in a fierce fight with the heat and the cold, and he just wanted it to stop so much he would he would have done anything at the moment.

He didn't remember when he began begging. The words spilled out before he could stop them. "Please...please, stop...oh God, please!" He screamed as another fresh wave of pain washed over him. His left side was sweating heavily, and he could no longer move his right arm. He was panicking, he knew. But this was too much. It was messing with his senses, with his mind.

Voldemort calmly reached back and plucked a dagger from the table behind him. It was glowing an odd red color. He laid it next to the screaming, twitching boy.

His fingers moved to brush away the tears that were streaming down Harry's face. The boy was looking at him pleadingly, begging him to stop the pain.

"Oh, Harry," He chuckled. "This is what you wanted, isn't it? You wanted this pain. And now you want it to stop?"

Harry shrieked and arched his back as the two forces in his body met in the middle. Fire so hot that it was freezing, ice so cold it burned. It was never ending, a constant cycle. "Please…" he didn't care if he sounded weak least the Cruciatus Curse was the same pain. This pain kept changing, fluctuating. It dulled down then came back full force. "Please…"

"Very well, Harry, since you asked so nicely." Voldemort took the dagger in his hand again. He plunged it deep into Harry's trembling stomach. The screams reached a whole new pitch. Blood seeped from the new wound, pooling onto the table and dripping into a steady beat onto the floor. And while this hurt immensely, it also seemed to remove the effects of the previous potion. He went limp against the table, his breathing ragged.

The pain was gone now, but it had left behind a throbbing soreness. The worst part was that Harry knew this was only the beginning. Voldemort had turned his back again and was examining the table like he was a child at a sweet shop. He lifted up a corkscrew like object. Soon enough this too had been forced into Harry's skin. Harry held his screams back behind quivering lips. This didn't last long. Voldemort twisted it, driving it deeper into his body. Blood clogged his throat before he could scream, his eyes rolling madly into the back of his head. It was twisted deeper and deeper, making his whole body shudder. If Voldemort had forced it any farther, it would have gone through the other side of Harry.

The snake like man used a series of daggers and knives to pierce the pale boy's skin. Some burned his skin and turned it a horrid red blackish color. Others were charmed to repeatedly stab him without any effort of Voldemort's part.

The potions he used were horrible. A black colored one had highlighted the most painful places on Harry's body where Voldemort could stab him, basically giving the man little targets he could cut at until Harry was begging him to stop. Blood replenishing potions were constantly forced down his throat.

It took a while, but Voldemort eventually grew bored with the daggers and the potions. He finally pulled back, leaving Harry bloody, crying, terribly weak, and shaken. He didn't think he would be able to move if his life depended on it. Sirius had his chin resting against his chest, treacherous tears slipping from his eyes.

He had said not a word the whole time, though it was obvious he was longing to comfort his godson with small meaningless words about how they were going to be fine and would escape soon. But he didn't. That would only cause his godson more pain. Harry's blood had already created a huge puddle on the floor that had been slowly creeping towards where he was trapped. This was pure torture. He never thought he would wish his godson would die, yet there he was, hoping the light would leave those bright green eyes so Harry would no longer be in such agony.

The only good thing that had happened was that Voldemort had yet to use the collar.

Unexpectedly and with no warning at all, the table vanished from underneath him. Harry's limp body hit the floor hard, his head rebounding against the hard stone with a nasty crack. He didn't move from the sprawled out position that he landed in. He didn't have the strength. He could only stare up at the ceiling as Voldemort came into his line of vision, a hideous grin spreading across his face.

"Get up, Harry. We are not done yet."

Harry made no attempt to follow this order.

"Harry, if I must force you I will."

This threat didn't empower him to do anything. He was just trying to breathe at this point. So he missed Voldemort grabbing the controller and turning the knob to a slightly lower setting. All he felt was the pain when he pushed the button. And it wasn't really screaming that he was doing. It was more choked off strangled whimpers that escaped his mouth as his body spazed out in agony. His limbs were out of his control, along with the ability to hold back his cries.  
>It ended soon enough. Harry lifted himself up on shaking arms that seemed too weak to hold him. They shuddered violently under his weight. Under him there was another puddle of blood. Voldemort hadn't found it necessary to heal his open wounds.<p>

Apparently he was taking too long, so Voldemort grabbed him by his hair and dragged him to his feet. Another blood replenishing potion was forced into his open mouth. His vision cleared a bit so he was able to see Voldemort force him against the wall. A whispered sticking charm was placed on each of his hands, and then he attached them to the wall. His legs quaked with the effort to remain standing.

"Are you ready to break yet, Harry?" Voldemort hissed into his ear. Harry didn't answer him. "I'll take that as a no. On to the next step, then."

Voldemort's presence disappeared, leaving Harry shaking in fear of what was to come. What method of torture would the Dark Lord use next?

This question was answered by a stinging pain on his back that caused his body to violently flinch away from it. A whip. Voldemort was whipping him. And this whip was barbed. It cut into his back and when it was yanked back it ripped away skin. More blood poured down his back. Every hit created a new huge gash. He screamed loudly, his shrieks echoing around the room. His legs collapsed under him, but his hands attached to the wall prevented him from falling. His arms were nearly ripped out of their sockets.

The whipping only ended when his whole back was covered in blood and you could no longer see the skin underneath. The sticking charm wore off. Harry's legs collasped under him. All he could feel was stinging, pulsating pain that traveled all over his body.

It still wasn't over.

Voldemort forced him onto his hands and knees. "Scared, Harry?" Voldemort asked, laughter in his voice.

Harry grit his teeth against the pain, turned his head slightly, and spit blood at Voldemort's shoes. "Never..." he hissed defiantly.

It probably wasn't one of his best ideas either. Voldemort, fire in his eyes, grabbed a huge club from the table and brought it down with incredible strength on Harry's back. He was slammed against the floor, the impact forcing him across the stone and tearing up his chest. What really scared him for a second was that he couldn't move. Had Voldemort damaged his spinal cord? Was he paralyzed? 'Panicking won't help,' he reminded himself, struggling to remain calm. 'Just remain calm. Breathe...'

Voldemort slammed the club against his back again. He screamed loudly, his hands curling into fists in an attempt to lessen the pain. He was flipped on his back. He winced as he hit his many brusies.

Soon both his arm and leg were broken. Their loud snaps had sickened him, and there was a small splatter on vomit next to him. The stench of blood was heavy in the air. Was there any part of him that wasn't covered in blood at this point? He felt sticky and disgusting and terribly ashamed of himself. His body hadn't stopped shaking this whole time, and seemed to be stuck that way.

He was yanked up by his hair and thrown down onto the table which had reappeared. When his bruises were touched, he could only whimper. Voldemort looked down at him disapprovingly. "I can still see that spark of defiance in your eyes, Harry. When will you learn that breaking would be best for you?" The Dark Lord shook his head, smirking. He took another vial off the table. Harry's eye widened in fear.

But instead of giving it to Harry he poured it over his own hands. Flames sprang to life in his palms, seeming to not burn him at all. Voldemort moved forward and grabbed Harry's shoulders. Oh the pain. Harry could feel his skin burning away under the Dark Lord's touch. The hands moved own onto his chest, leaving behind shining dark red handprints.

How long had it been since this torture started? Surely forever. That's what it seemed like. He was so far gone, he couldn't tell if he was screaming anymore. He must have been or else Voldemort would have grown bored by now. How much longer would he have to endure this pain? He prayed desperately for some one to save him, to stop this.

The gods must have been listening that day. As he was placed under his third Cruciatus Curse, screaming and arching his back with a weak whimper, the door to the room was opened.

The look on Voldemort's face could have killed. And the scared looking Death Eaters who had entered the room quaked in fear under his lord's gaze. "My lord, I'm so very, very sorry for disturbing you, but this is of the upmost importance." He continued on at Voldemort's annoyed look. "Greyback has started an unplanned raid, My lord, with a large group of Death Eaters. It is chaos in Diagon Alley, but the Aurors arrived and they are cutting through our forces like nothing. If you wish to have any remaing Death Eaters, your presence is required immedatily."

"Who gave Greyback orders to start a raid? I made it perfectly clear to everyone that there woudl be none until next week!"

The Death Eater looked down at his feet. "I do not now, My lord. But you must hurry. You must go immedatily. You have already lost quite a few followers."

Voldemort looked down at Harry with hate filled eyes, his breathing deep. It was easy to see he was trying to control his anger. Harry could feel it in his scar. With an angry growl, Voldemort redid Harry's bonds, making sure they were secured to the fullest. He strode out of the room with the Death Eater in tow, slamming the door shut. There was a loud click that sounded through the room.

Sirius ripped and tore at the magical ropes that held him away from his godson. Harry lay still on the table, not even moving an inch. Sirius let all his tears fall and he softly called out the boy's name. "Harry...Harry, please look at me. Say something." He then realized that Harry had passed out, and he wouldn't recieve an answer to his plea.

The small snake slid out of his sleeve to go to Harry, but Sirius held it back. "Let him rest. He deserves it."

The snake must have understood him, since it slithered under the bed instead. Sirius let his head fall back against the bed post, his eyes falling closed. Maybe he should let himself rest too. He would be no use to Harry if he was dead tired.

It had been only twenty minutes before his eyes snapped open at the sound of the door opening. In stepped Draco Malfoy, a picture frame in one hand and a small bag in the other. He looked a lot more put together than he did a few hours ago. Calmly the boy placed the frame on the wall and Sirius choked on air. There, staring at Harry with excited eyes, was Tom Riddle's portrait.

Sirius had never fought harder in all his life. He needed to get out of these bonds right this instant before Tom did something irrepearable to his godson. "I told you to stay away from my godson, Riddle!" he shouted, glaring daggers at the teen horcrux.

"Oh quiet, Black. This does not concern you. Draco, would you please?" Draco took out his wand and flicked it, muttering a spell under his breath. When Sirius next tried to speak, no sound came out.

Draco chanced a glance at Potter and nearly threw up. He quickly averted his eyes. There was so much blood. He look at the floor showed that he was standing in a large amount of it, and it had stained his shoes. The shaking stared up again. How could someone lose this much blood and still be alive? Nearly all the torture objects he had brought in were coated in dried blood. His breathing became more uneven and the shaking got worse. He tried to remain calm, but the thought of Potter being subjected to all that torture for hours...

He felt a hand on his shoulder and knew it was Tom. He was standing right in front of the frame afterall. "Calm yourself, Dragon, before you have an attack." Tom soothed him with more gentle words until he eventually was able to regain himself. "We must help him, Dragon, and to do that you have to release me. Be strong."

'Deep breaths,' Draco reminded himself. He opened to bag and grabbed a sliver case. It opened to reveal a needle filled with the antidote that would release Potter's magic. He looked at nothing but Harry's arm as he placed the needle at the much too noticeable veins. He injected it as quickly as he could and then backed away. Like Tom had told him, Draco put up a magical shield around himself. The wards the Dark Lord had placed around the Manor allowed him to use magic outside of school, which was very useful.

He knew the potion was working when Potter began glowing and twitching. The room began to shake like it was in an earth quake. The ropes fell away from Potter's wrists and ankles, leaving him free to float a few inches off the table. There was a certain static electricity in air, and Draco was finally starting to realize just how powerful Potter was. His magic was filling the room, making it's presence known. If he looked closely, Draco could have sworn he saw the magic in the room; little spots of color and waves of bright light.

Suddenly the magic exploded from Potter, engulfing the whole room in white light. Draco dropped to the floor and covered his head protectively. There was an ear splittng shriek and then the light died down. When Draco raised his head, it was to see Tom completely outside of his frame, inspecting his body with a cruel smile on his face.

Tom was beyond overjoyed. He was free! After decades of being trapped in that damned portrait he was free! And to think all it had took was the help of Draco and a few strong ward breaking spells to be so.

He pulled his wand from his pocket, loving the the thrum of power that traveled through the piece of wood. Excellent. He had been worried his magic wouldn't work.

"Tom?"

Tom looked over to see Draco staring at him with wide eyes. He motioned the boy over. Draco hesitantly approached him, caution visible in his eyes. When the boy was close enough, Tom reached out a slid his hand over Draco's face. The Malfoy heir flinched, but did not pull away. He looked him in the eyes, disblief obvious.

"You're actually real, Tom?"

Tom chuckled. He moved his hand down to Draco's shoulder, smiling at the boy. "Yes, Draco, I am real, and finally free from my prision." He looked beside him to Harry who had come to just barely, and was blinking his emerald green eyes open slowly. The boy was stripped down to a pair of slashed up pants and his body was spread out invitingly. Tom licked his lips at the sight. He had heard Harry's screams all the way from Snape's potions room. Very soon those screams would be caused by him taking Harry over and over again on every avaliable area in the room. He hardened at the thought. It had been much too long and Harry had been tempting him everyday he was in the Manor, looking so very delicious.

He turned his attention back to the task at hand. "I must help Harry immediatly. But first, I am very sorry, Dragon."

Draco looked confused. "What do you mean, Tom?"

"I am so terribly sorry for this." He lifted his wand and pointed it at Draco's chest. "Imperio." Draco's eyes widened for half a second before glazing over. He wished he didn't have to do this to Draco. He truely did care for the boy. But Draco wouldn't understand what had to be done. He couldn't have Draco stopping him. Once Harry was broken, then he would do all he could to apoligize to Draco.

But that was for later. "Heal Harry's wounds, Dragon. Wash away all that blood." Without a protest Draco did as he was told.

Tom walked towards Black, who starting screaming obsenities at him. With a slick of his wand the man was silenced. Tom knelt in front of him, smirking. "This is what you get, Black, for rejecting my offer. Now you get to watch me," Tom leaned forward till he was right in front of the man's face. "Rape your godson. And it's. All. Your. Fault." He pulled away. "Enjoy the show, Black."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, I'm back with another chapter:) I hope you like it. You'll have to let me know what you think, because I hate everything I write once I finish. At least until I read it again. But that's why I have you guys, to lift my spirits and self-esteem.**

**Is anyone else confused about the new changes on fanfiction? I rather liked the word review. Much better than comment. But what can you do? **

**Also, this chapter does have a bit of content of the boy on boy variety, but I'm not sure if it's enough to change this story to M. You'll have to let me know.**

**Happy birthday to The Other Ravenclaw:) Thanks for reading my stories!**

"Stay near Black, Dragon." He handed the boy one of the daggers Voldemort had left behind. "If he tries anything, slit his throat."

Draco moved to his assigned spot, no emotion on his face. His glossed over eyes looked nowhere but straight ahead. He placed the dagger at Sirius Black's throat without hesitation. Tom gazed at Draco again, feeling the guilt inside of him once more. It hurt him to see his dragon with the usual light and confidence in his eyes. He moved over and brushed his fingers through Draco's usually perfect hair. The boy had been a mess recently. His poor dragon was under a lot of stress, both with his family and the Dark Lord. He knew that Draco had turned to him when he thought all was lost, and he had went and deceived the boy. Of course the deception was essential, but that didn't make it heart his heart any less. He had known little Draco ever since he was a baby. They were like friends.

He pushed these thoughts away yet again. He had more important matters to attend to at the moment. Like the beautiful weak boy now resting on the bed, waiting for him.

Tom's eyes darken and his trademark smirk slid into place. He went to the edge of the bed, stopping for a second to admire the boy. He really was stunning, even with his injuries. The scars stood out vividly against the boy's pale skin. His startling green eyes peeked out from under half closed lids. Silky raven hair lay messily around his head, like a halo. Harry was an angel that he was going to corrupt. Even if he had had nothing to gain from doing so, he still would have jumped at the chance to get beautiful Harry into his bed. To ravish him until he could barely move.

He placed one of his hands against Harry's flat stomach, moving it up and just brushing the boy's pink little nipples. Harry was too weak to move away from his touch. Perfect. He climbed on top of the bed and straddled the boy, leaning forward to whisper in his ear. "You knew this was inevitable, Harry. Ever since I saw you step from that shower looking so perfectly _edible _I knew I would have you like this. Weak, defenseless, and at my mercy. I can do whatever I want to you, Harry. There is nothing you can do to stop me. And I plan to use that fact to my full advantage. You and your powers will be _mine_."

Leaning forward Tom pressed his lips to Harry's closed ones. He grabbed the boy's head and brought it closer to his, trying to force his tongue past the boy's lips and get to the sweet warm cavern inside. But try as he might, the boy stubbornness held through. Growling, Tom shoved the boy back onto the bed and glared at him. "Resistance will only hurt you, Harry. I suggest you give in before I have to hurt your precious god father."

Harry's gaze flickered to the end of the bed, where Draco had a knife at Sirius' throat. Knowing he didn't have a choice, he slowly opened his mouth. Tom immediately plunged forward, forcing his tongue into Harry's mouth and proceeding to map out every inch of the boy's hot, delicious mouth. He tried to coax the other tongue into battling with his, but it did not move.

He moved his mouth from Harry's and instead latched onto his neck. Usually he would have been way past this stage in sex, but it had been far too long. He wanted to enjoy this to the fullest extent, savoring every inch of his Harry's exquisite tasting skin. In between nips and licks at the boy's lovely throat, he managed to say a few words. "I want you to participate too, Harry. It is no fun if you lay there like a rag doll."

"N-never…" Harry choked out. If he was going to be raped there was no way he was going to play along with it.

Tom paused from where he was sucking a hickey into the neck under his lips. "Remember your godfather."

Harry closed his eyes and steeled himself. He had just come up with a plan. It really didn't help him out of Voldemort's grasp, but it would hopefully prevent him from getting raped. So he reached up, dug his fingers into Tom's hair, and yanked the young Dark Lord into a harsh kiss. His tongue went right past Tom's lips and started attacking his tongue. Harry didn't have any experience with kissing, but he assumed he was doing something right by the moan Tom let out. Harry internally gagged.

He wrapped his arms around Tom's neck and thrust his hips up a bit. Tom immediately meet it with a thrust of his own, this one slamming Harry into the mattress. Tom kept up this brutalizing pace; slamming his hips against Harry's again and again, letting out little grunts of pleasure. It hurt immensely, especially since his body was still weak and bruised from the torture. He was sure to have some more bruises now.

Tugging on Tom's shirt, Harry put his lips next to the brunette's hair. "Tom…Tom, I need you." He said, mustering up the most wanton voice he could, going along with the act. "Tom…please…take off your shirt…let me touch you…"

Tom practically ripped his shirt off, tossing it off the bed where it landed on the floor. With the barrier gone, Tom pressed their chest together so they were skin on skin. Harry shivered. Tom's skin was very cold against his own, like ice. His lips were once again captured and the thrusting began again, which eventually turned to grinding. Tom had slipped his hands down Harry's pants, grabbing to handfuls of his ass and using the grip as leverage to grind longer and harder. All the while Tom had been marking the boy with hickeys, claiming him all over.

Much to Harry's embarrassment, he found himself to be at least half hard. Not because of Tom but because of the pleasurable fiction that the man was providing. He really did hate himself in the moment for reacting in such a way.

Tom was all over him, biting and licking and sucking every inch of skin he could. He pulled back for a moment, admiring the marks placed all over the pale skin, the boy's kiss swollen lips and tortured nipples. It was one of the sexiest things he had ever seen. While that was fun, Tom was now achingly hard and he wanted to go farther into even more pleasurable activities. Like pounding his little Gryffindor into the mattress and making him scream.

But the second his hands moved to take off the garment that was separating him from his prize, Harry instantly froze up, losing the whole act. He tried to scoot away from Tom, but was pinned. Harry hadn't expected it to go this far. He had thought Voldemort would have arrived back by now, stopping Tom from going through with the deed. He had hoped he could distract Tom long enough, giving the Dark Lord time to return.

"Spread your legs and take off your pants." Tom ordered.

Harry shook his head firmly. He couldn't go through with this. He couldn't let Tom take his virginity. Hell, he couldn't have sex with young Lord Voldemort! That was wrong.

Tom let out an irritated sigh. "You were being such a good boy, Harry. I was even considering being gentle with you. But you are testing my patience. Do as I say."

"I…I can't. And I won't." Harry said firmly, covering the button of his pants with his hand.

Black eyes darkened even further. "You can and you will. Are you forgetting that with just a word I can order Draco to kill your godfather? You must do as I say or pay the consequences." Tom ran a hand down Harry's side. "If you are concerned about losing your virginity, you shouldn't be. Even if you do manage by some miracle to escape me with it still intact, no one else will have it. That purity is mine to take, and only mine. Besides, once I've had you no one else will be able to touch you. You belong to me, Harry. Your body is mine. This doesn't have to be difficult. This doesn't have to hurt. You can give in and I can make it as enjoyable for you as it will be for me. But continue this stubbornness and I will be rough with you. And if you carry on as you are even after that, I will take you painfully again and again and again until you finally learn. Then and only then will be gentle with you. Do you understand, Harry?"

Still Harry did not remove his hands from their place protecting the button.

Tom let out a growl and grabbed the hand, forcing it away and pinning it to the mattress. "You test my patience, Harry. I haven't had sex in decades and now I have your gorgeous body under me, unable to get free, and you expect me not to pound into you so hard you can't walk for a week? I do not think so. When you walked your little scrumptious ass out of the shower you made a mistake. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you, dreaming about all the different ways I could take you. I have so much time on my hands. So much time to think about what I was going to do when I got you like this. And I plan to try out every single one of them. When I'm done here I'm going to take that remote and make you kill Voldemort so I will rule. All his Death Eaters will fall under my order along with the rest of the Wizarding World. And you, dear Harry," Tom laughed, grabbing Harry's face between his thumb and forefinger. "You will be in my lap, completely loyal to me and willing to fulfill my sexual desires at the drop of a hat." He stroked Harry's cheek. "You'll worship me and work your very hardest to do whatever pleases me, whether that be killing when told or spreading your legs and begging to be taken."

"You're…a sick, twisted man…Tom. I'll never…be loyal to you…ever…" Harry hissed.

This didn't faze Tom. The smirk was back in place. "It does not matter what you think of me. Right now all I care about is taking what is rightfully mine from you. So be a good boy and let me."

Instead, Harry kicked him.

"Draco…" Tom called without looking back at the boy. "Give Harry a little warning."

Oh so slowly Draco dragged the dagger across Sirius' throat, leaving behind a line of blood the slowly trickled down his neck, staining his shirt.

"Now, Harry, must I order him to push the blade deeper?"

Harry shook his head, removing his hands from the button. "Good boy…" Tom cooed, replacing Harry's hands with his own. He looked down as he felt a faint bulge there. "Oh, look. Little Harry is enjoying himself as well. Aren't you, Harry?"

While Tom continued to tease Harry, Draco was struggling to overcome the effects of the Imperius Curse. So far he had been unsuccessful. He knew it was possible. Potter had done it millions of times. But for him it was hard. He couldn't believe that Tom had betrayed him in such a way. He had trusted him with everything. Things he had barely even thought to himself he had told Tom. And Tom had sworn he was trustworthy. Draco should have known better. He was a Malfoy. Malfoys' weren't supposed to trust others, only themselves. This is what Draco got for opening up to someone. Betrayal. And now because of his stupidity, Potter was about to get raped. Never in a million years would he have thought that was what Tom wanted. Tom had never shown or said anything about having an interest in boys. So did that mean all the times he had gotten changed in front of Tom…?

Draco pushed that thought away. He couldn't think about something like that now. It would only hurt him more. So instead he just focused on his raw anger and pushed it at the calm surrounding him, trying to break free. He would not obey any more of Tom's orders. He needed to stop Tom before he did something horrible to Potter. He pushed against the pleasant fog clouding his senses and finally broke free, gasping for air. He quickly stopped, worried that Tom had heard. But the young Dark Lord was too distracted by kissing Potter and struggling with the button of his pants.

Draco shoved any thoughts of anger and betrayal into the back of his mind for later. He needed a clear head if he was going to save Potter. Quietly, Draco took out his wand and released Black from his bonds, motioning for him to be quiet. Black ripped a cloth of fabric and held it to the cut on his throat.

Tom had finally got the button free and had pulled down the zipper, finally ready to rid the boy of the unnecessary layer, when a spell hit him in the side, knocking him off the bed and onto the floor. Sirius moved forward and took Harry into his arms. "Harry…" he whispered, holding his godson tight. "Harry, I was so worried I would lose you."

Harry wrapped his arms around his god father's neck, holding on for dear life as if he was afraid he would be ripped away. Sirius watched as Draco went around the side of the bed, pointing his wand at the shirtless Tom Riddle who lay on the floor.

"You lied to me." Draco accused through gritted teeth. "I trusted you, Tom."

Tom stood, his own wand in his hand, and moved towards Draco. The Malfoy heir stepped back. "Dragon, I didn't want to betray your trust, but it was part of the plan. You wouldn't have understood."

"Of course I wouldn't have understood! You tried to rape Potter! How was that part of any plan!"

"You are too young to understand what is necessary, Dragon. You know I would never hurt you unless it was essential to my plan. The plan that will make it better for you and your family. With Harry's powers I can overthrow Voldemort and take his place."

"I was a fool to trust you, Tom!" Draco said, trying to let the tears building up in his eyes fall. Malfoys' didn't cry, not even if they had been betrayed to such an extent. "There is no reason for you to try and do that to Potter! You only did it because you are a sick perverted man and I hate you!"

"Dragon…" Tom walked over to Draco and placed a hand on his shoulder. Draco flinched, avoiding Tom's eyes. "You have no idea how terribly sorry I am. But you have to know that everything I do is leading towards an ultimate goal. A goal that will help you and me."

"But it won't help Potter."

Tom chuckled. "But it will. His magic is so unstable. Under my control his magic can be used to help. Left to his own devices that amount of power will overwhelm him. I will be able to help him."

"Draco," Sirius cut in, glancing at the door. "Harry said that Voldemort is back in the manor. We have to leave."

"You have a choice, Dragon. You can leave Harry here where he will be safe with me or leave and have him be captured by the Dark Lord. He will be tortured and both you and Black will be killed." He tightened his grasp on Draco's shoulder. Unbeknownst to the blonde, Tom slipped his wand out and pointed it at Draco's back. "I will not harm you and I swear I will make it so Potter does not feel any pain. You have to trust me."

Draco hesitated before he answered. He wanted to trust Tom, he really did. Tom was his friend and had been since he was very little. He knew that the Dark Lord would kill him for helping Tom, but Tom would rape Potter. He couldn't let that happen. He didn't really want to die either though.

Out of nowhere Tom hissed in pain, dropping his wand on the floor with a clatter. An angry red burn covered Tom's hand. As the wand fell behind Draco, he realized that Tom had been ready to attack him. He had been about to be betrayed again. Potter had shown him that.

He raised his wand and yelled, "Conjunctivitis!"

"My eyes!" Tom grabbed his face, stumbling around and knocking the dresser over.

Draco ran towards the door. "Follow me!" he ordered. "I know a back exit out of this place."

Sirius followed after him. "No!" Tom screamed, trying to look at them through burning eyes. "Potter is mine!" He blindly shot spells at them, all missing their intended target.

The three of them ran from the room, going by Draco's direction. They ran into Death Eaters along the way, all of which tried to stop them. Harry made them all disappear with a wave of his hand. Where they ended up he did not know, nor did he care.

They heard rather than saw Tom Riddle following after them, shooting spells at their retreating backs. Draco had quickly set up a magic shield to deflect the attack, but it was quaking under the force.

"Draco, are we close?" Sirius asked, looking worriedly at Harry. "Harry's too weak to be doing all this magic. It's taking a lot out of him."

"Yes, it's right…oh bloody hell…" They all stopped in their tracks. Before them stood a non-too pleased Lord Voldemort, who had his wand pointed at them. Soon after Tom caught up, his eyes blood shot. He too had his wand out. They were trapped.

"Tom, I see you have escaped your frame." Voldemort said coolly, his red eyes narrowed. He did not seemed shocked.

"Yes, I have. And now that I have been released there is nothing you can do to stop me. Once I have Harry you will fall."

Voldemort ignored him and instead looked at Draco. "I looked upon the letter that Greyback received and it seemed awfully familiar. Any reason that would be, Draco?"

"I have no idea, My Lord." Draco said, trying to keep his face as blank as possible. He chanced a glance at the portrait that would be their escape out of here. If only they could distract the two dark lords long enough to get through it. "Greyback disobeyed your orders is what I heard."

"Yes, he did. But it seems that someone else did as well. I know that Tom could not have returned on his own nor could Sirius Black have been released."

"Bugger it all…" Draco mumbled, dragging a hand across his face. Draco knew he wasn't fooling anyone. The one time he actually tried to help someone and now he was going to die.

The two versions of the Dark Lord locked eyes across the hall. "I do not know how you escaped, Tom, but you can rest assured that you will be destroyed."

"Not likely," Tom sneered, taking a cautious step forward. "I will break Harry and use his magic to take over. You will be the one who is destroyed. You are old and pathetic, not fit to rule. You can't possibly compete with me. Your Death Eaters will realize this and change loyalties."

"You are young and arrogant. You wear your heart on your sleeve like fools do. My Death Eaters will not fear you. They know where the real power lies. And in the end you will be dead and Harry will be used as my weapon. You will not touch him again."

"That is where you are wrong, Voldemort!" Draco and Sirius were back to back, watching as the two men continued walking forward. "Harry is mine! When I have him back in my clutches I will take him, destroying his will. He will become my own personal slave. His powers combined with mine will over throw your pitiful little rule. And I will take what is mine!"

A jet of light flew from his wand at that same time as Voldemort's. Draco closed his eyes and prepared to be killed. Instead there was a huge grinding noise that filled the hall. He dared to peek and saw to huge stone walls had erupted from the ground, hiding both Tom and Voldemort from view. Potter was passed out in Black's arms. He saw his chance. Grabbing Black's arm, he dragged the man over to a portrait of the Malfoy family. "Familia sanguinem currit fortis."

The picture went blank. He motioned for Black to follow him through it. Then he ran, only taking a moment to make sure Black was following him. He heard shouting behind them and knew the walls had fallen. They had to hurry. If they kept running soon…

Soon they would be free.


End file.
